Huniecam Studio
by SongAlt13
Summary: Taking place after the original Huniepop, this story sees what happened to the rest of the girls after their time with the protagonist and how they got involved with the cam site run by Kyu and her new partner. This story is meant to get some more out of the characters introduced in Huniepop as well as some new ones. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Job/Golden Ticket

I never had much luck in life. Whether it was school, sports, or love you could always bet that I'd be in last place. But as the years went on I got used to it. Got myself an apartment by the beach and a job coding for some foriegn corporation who weren't too picky when it to hiring. Most of my time could be chalked up to either working, jerking off, or sleeping. A vicious cycle but one that I never really thought much about. And on those rare excursions I did go out on to the nearby grocer for much needed supplies like food and extra tissue boxes, I kept social interaction down to a minimum. Not to say that was very hard. Most people barley gave me the time of day since I didn't exactly look much different from the miserable hermit that I was. And who knows, maybe if I hadn't been fired that day my life would've kept on that same path leaving behind only revolting search history. But somebody had different plans for me that day. Somebody I found it very difficult to argue with. After a rough day with the boss I decided that the most obvious and healthy option I had was to go to the bar and drink until I couldn't even remember my name. I sat down and began to test the strength of my liver when she approached me. Now normally a woman coming up to me was enough of a surprise but she was something else. She had the type of body you only saw in porn and eyes that made you feel like she was looking right into your soul. If it weren't for the drinks I probably wouldn't even have had the courage to breath in her presence, let alone speak.

"So...what's got you so down in the dumps baby?" Her voice was just as sultry as her looks and it took me a few moments to realize that she was even speaking to me. I looked around just to make sure that I wasn't imagining things which made her giggle. "I'm talking to you silly. You look like you've had a rough day."

"Yeah... got fired from my job today. Working for shady companies overseas isn't the most reliable line of work." She giggled again and I could feel my heart melting inside my chest. I was wrapped around her finger like a ring. In that moment she could've asked me to do anything and I would've been able to say no. And it so happened that she took advantage of that.

"That's a shame. I've actually been looking to hire some new blood and I think you might have the…" She continued to talk, sliding her hand up my thigh as she leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Qualifications." I was praying to God that she hadn't noticed the circus tent that was forming in my pants as I swallowed, nodding my head along.

"Re-really? What kind of work?"

"Oh just somebody who's good with computers and knows not to ask too many questions." Up to this point the only really crime I'd ever committed in life lying about my age on porn sites back when I was a greasy teenager. Despite that there wasn't a doubt in my mind taking her up on her offer regardless of whatever it was.

"I'm… well was a programmer." Her lips curled up into a smile, her bright red lipstick guiding my eyes as she rose up to her feet.

"I knew you were something special. We'll talk soon." I watched as she blew a kiss and walked away, my gaze locked on her hips as she sauntered out the door. Minutes passed before I realized that I never even got her name. After that the rest of the night was a bit of a blur. Now with two reasons to drink, my job and my failure to pick up the first interested girl in years. Somehow I must have made it home because when I woke up I was in my bed, with the blinds open to reveal the morning sun had already risen. I climbed out of bed, my head beating like a drum after the night of healthy life choices. It wasn't until I was on my feet that I first heard what sounded like humming coming from the next room. I crept out to investigate only to have my nearly pass out when I saw what was there. A girl dressed like the sluttiest tinkerbell imaginable, with short pink hair and huge butterfly wings coming out of her back. I leaned against the wall stunning trying to figure out whether or not she was really there. Spilled out all around her were the porn mags that I had kept locked up. Seeing the pages of bare tits and huge latina asses suddenly snapped me back to reality.

"Hey! Those are private…" The girl's head spun around as if she were surprised to see me in my own house. Sparkles began to form around her wings and soon she had floated up to her feet with her hands on her hips.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a lady? They weren't even that good anyway." My mouth hung open as she floated there and I reached forward to touch her. She jerked back, slapping my hand away. "Look. Don't touch. Jeez dude, where'd you get your manners from?" I pulled my hand back surprised at the pain.

"You...your real." The girl put on a cocky smile before giving a theatrical bow.

"That's right, and something tells me the only real girl that's been here in years. Talk about a man cave…" She floated around, poking one of the used tissues that was resting on my desk before gagging. I couldn't wrap my head around what I was seeing. It was like something out of a cartoon. Fairies were only real in fables and visual novels but here one was insulting my taste in home decor.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"My name is Kyu. Maybe you've heard of me. Best love fairy this side of your dimension?" She waited as if expecting me to recognize her before shaking her head. "Jeez, you'd think word would've been spread by now. Anyway, about that second question. You told me that you'd help me out last night. Remember?" I racked my brain thinking about what the hell she could have been talking about but came up dry. Meeting a floating fairy probably wouldn't have been difficult to forget even if I was blackout drunk. The only person I had even spoke to in person the day before was that girl at the bar.

"Wait a second… your that one who came up to me yesterday? About the job?"

"That's right. I might've looked a little different but I can't go around looking like this all the time." She floated around in a circle, sending glitter all over the room while showing off her body. "Too flashy even for me."

"But… okay. So assuming your real and this isn't some kinda freaky dream, you said there was a job for me." She nodded her head before fluttering over to my computer and taking a seat on my chair.

"Yes. So normally my job would entail me helping you overcome your fears and get you a woman. But my plate has been kinda full with that lately. The dude I'm working with no is slaying out there and to be honest, putting you in the mix would only ruin his groove." She typed away as my brain attempted to process what it was she was talking about. "So instead I've been given a task that's a little bit far outta my comfort zone. Apparently the world is lacking its sex drive and it needs somebody to give it a little jumpstart." Finally she stopped typing and turned the chair back to me, gesturing to the porn mags that were still spread all over my floor. "Personally I like porn as much as the next magical floating being but there's something too impersonal about it. Freaks like you are relying on it way too much to get your rocks off. We need to go further and start some action that'll really set things right." She must have noticed how confused I was since all I got was an eye roll before she pointed to my computer. I rose an eyebrow as I looked at the site, called _Huniecam Studio. _It looked like one of those camming sites where girls got paid to do perform but there wasn't anyone there.

"What is this?"

"Your future! Well our future. Your gonna help me build the best cam website that the world has ever seen! In exchange for your work I'll split the profits with you. Sound like a deal?" Most of me still refused to believe what was happening. My head still felt like somebody had gone at it with a brick, a cute fairy was offering me a job, and it was all happening before I could even put pants on. But if there was even the slightest chance that this was real, I had to take it. This was something that most people I could only dream of. And it was about to become my reality.

"I don't know if any of this is real or not but if it is… it's a deal." Kyu let out an excited squeal and jumped up out of her chair.

"Yes! Let's get this party started! Get some clothes on dude. We gotta go!" I nodded and ran toward my room before stopping short and turning back around.

"Where are we going?" Kyu's face suddenly had a mischievous look as she bit her lip.

"To get our first girl of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Day One/Student

After we left my house Kyu began to explain to me who she was and why it was that she chose me to be her new 'partner.' She was from a realm called the 'Sky Garden' where fairies like her were powered by love and sex. It was under their Goddess, a woman named Venus, that they served to spread the teachings of their realm to our world. Apparently it was her duty to turn losers into charismatic womanizers by giving them guidance until they were ready to take on the world on their own.

"So what you're saying is your kinda like a sexy fairy godmother?" She shrugged her shoulders as she flew beside me, not even trying to hide her interest in the girls passing by.

"More or less. It's really not that complicated. By the way you might wanna keep your voice down. When I'm in this form I'm invisible to everybody else. People are gonna think you're some kind of lunatic." I could feel my cheeks reddent as I looked around at the people walking near us. None of them seemed to notice the scantily dressed fairy floating next to me, but some of them were definitely giving me some odd looks. I sighed and pulled out my phone, pressing it up to my ear.

"That still doesn't explain why you choose me. There were a dozen other guys last night drinking alone that you could've seduced." She giggled to herself, waving her hand like she was trying to brush my ignorance away.

"I didn't seduce you. If you were only talking to me because my tits were hanging in your face, that's on you. Besides you looked like you could use a pick me up." As far as excuses went that was pretty poor but there was nothing more I felt the need to say about it. Maybe she wasn't telling me something or maybe I really did just get lucky. That part didn't matter as much as the fact that I had already agreed to help her. And I wasn't interested in turning back just yet. We kept walking until we reached the campus of a local university. I had taken some coding classes there after I had first bought my apartment but quickly realized it wasn't my scene. Even among the other computer geeks I had felt like an outcast and the rest of the campus wasn't much better.

"What're we doing here? All the students are probably already in class." Kyu nodded her head, guiding me over to a park bench where she took a seat.

"Normally the scouting process is a bit of a pain, but lucky for us I already have some girls in mind. I figured we'd get here early so I can give you the run down before she shows up." I took a seat beside her looking around at the campus grounds. The school was actually pretty nice but expensive as all hell. Most of the people who came here either had money coming out the ass or were on some kind of scholarship. Basically, not the first place you might think of looking for desperate teens looking to make some extra dough.

"So who were you thinking about?"

"There's a girl who goes here named Tiffany. She's a cute as fuck, and got the whole sexy college appeal wrapped into one. Cheerleader, smart, a little shy but not ashamed to cut loose once it gets dark. They'll eat her up." The more she spoke about her the more my nerves started to come alive. She sounded more than a little out of my league, but if we really did get her to work for us there was no telling what kind of popularity we'd start out at.

"She sounds great..." Suddenly I felt a slap across my face that woke me up from my fantaisistes. I turned to look at Kyu who was floating in the air with her hands on her hips.

"Get that dreamy look out of your eyes and get that game face on. I wanna make sure that your ready for this." I stared at her rubbing my cheek for a few moments before I realized what she was talking about.

"Wait wait wait… you want me to talk to her? No way! That wasn't part of the deal." I crossed my arms and turned away from her. The idea of me talking to a girl like the one she described was impossible to even consider. Kyu floated back into view looking prepared to deliver another slap.

"My job is to get you in the right spot at the right time. It's up to you to make sure everything goes smoothly. Listen to me dude…" She reached forward, smooshing my cheeks in between her hands as she pulled me close to her face. "You can do this." It was at that moment where I could feel something in my head. It wasn't something I could easily point out but it was as if all that stress temporarily left my system. In all of my, admittedly brief, attempts at socialization with the outside world I had been sorely lacking in one basic thing. Faith. I had always gone at it alone, with nobody there to tell me what I was doing right or now I wasn't myself. There was someone willing to give me a chance and whatever that reason was didn't matter. She most have noticed the change as she let go, standing back to admire her work. "That's better. Now you look like you can do this."

"Yeah...thanks." She looked up and I watched as her eyes widened while she flew back to stand in front of me.

"Don't thank me yet man. We still have work to do. Here she comes." As Kyu fluttered next to me I scanned the crowd of quickly growing students looking for who it was that she could be talking about. It didn't take long for me to realize who she was. She was walking alone, carrying her books in front of her while looking up toward the sky with a smile on her face like she didn't have a care in the world. How Kyu described her couldn't begin to cover how she looked in person. With long blonde hair wrapped up in ponytails and a little skirt that didn't leave much to the imagination she was every college freshman's wet dream. "Now remember she can't see me dude. It's all you." Kyu's voice snapped me back to reality as I realized how much I was staring at her. Lucky for me that she hadn't noticed and was still walking toward me oblivious to the world around her. Without Kyu's words bouncing around in my head the odds of me working up the nerve to go and talk to her would've been slim to none. But with that power I walked over toward her with Kyu fluttering closely behind. As I came closer to her I shifted my direction a bit so that we just barely bumped shoulders. That pulled her out of her daydream, her features immediately becoming reddening as she noticed me.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." I shrugged it off trying my best to look as natural as possible. Even with the inside of my mouth being as dry as the last girl I flirted with I managed to force some words out.

"Don't worry about it, I should've seen you coming. You alright?" She nodded her head, her hair bobbing up and down. She definitely played the part of the innocent schoolgirl well and I could already feel the nagging doubt in the back of my mind that she might not be the best for this.

"I'm fine… by the way have we met before? I don't think I've seen you around campus." My heart beat rapidly in my chest as my mind raced to come up with a response. It was too early to show my hand just yet. If I told her about the business now she'd probably think I was a creepy perv. Lowering her defences was going to be the first priority.

"I'm actually new here. Well kinda new. I'm gonna be taking some coding classes here this weekend and figured I'd scope the place out first." Her face brightened up as she looked around the college as if she'd built herself. There was so much pride on her face, it was a little worrying.

"That's so awesome! You're gonna love it here I promise. I can give you a little tour if you want, I was just heading back to my dorm anyway." Bingo. I smiled and nodded my head which only seemed to excite her even more. "Great! C'mon, I'll show you around." I began walking beside her feeling myself starting to calm a bit. After all that worrying this really wasn't so bad. Kyu hovered beside me as we walked looking about as excited as I felt. She leaned in as Tiffany continued to relay facts about the school like a guide.

"Your doing great just remember what we're here for." I nodded my head and cleared my throat which halted Tiffany's educational speil.

"Didn't mean to interrupt you, I was just curious how much it takes to go here full time. I heard its pretty expensive…" She down at her shoes while shaking her head up and down, her smile becoming more wistful.

"It's a lot of money. And since I took out loans I've had some troubles paying it all off. I'm too busy to find a part time job and those bills aren't going anywhere you know?" She looked up at me with a forced smile and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I was lucky enough to skip out and all the expenses of education but maybe I could actually help her stand a chance. Maybe Kyu really was on to something.

"Well if your looking for work I've actually got this company that's just starting out in the area and we're looking to hire. Its part time so you won't be missing anything important round here." I waved to the rest of the campus while she looked at me with wide eyes full of wonder. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kyu looking ready to burst from excitement as we waited for her answer.

"Really? What kind of work?" I felt those nerves starting to return but quickly pushed them back down. We were in too deep to fuck up.

"If your interested, give me a call. If your interested I could have a meeting with you backup at my office. It won't be a waste of your time, I promise." There was a few seconds of her staring back at me where I felt like I wanted to just turn tail and run. But eventually that cheery looked returned complete with a warm smile.

"Okay! I'm not too picky anyways…" Her face blushed as she pulled out her phone and took down my number. It was almost as if she knew what it was she was going to do. But she was a smart girl and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what job a girl like her would be asked to do. "Great… well I'll talk with you again soon!" And with that she was gone, giving only a wave back as she headed into the dormitory. The second she was gone Kyu let out an excited squeal and started to bounce up down in place.

"Fuck yeah man! I told you we could do this." I took a breath not even realizing I was holding it in.

"Christ… maybe that wasn't so bad. By the way, we do have an office right?" Kyu wore that same mischievous smile as she gestured for me to follow her.

"Of course. What kinda porn would we be without a casting couch? Let's go see the crib." I walked behind her, the passion flowing through my veins like a drug. For the first time since I could remember I didn't actually shit the bed. And this was only the start. Now it was time for the fun part.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New Digs/The Interview

With the conversation with Tiffany still fresh in my mind we headed over to what Kyu referred to as our base of operations. While we walked I replayed the scene over again in my head still hesitant to believe any of it had really happened. After all those years of being alone it was depressing to think that I could have been doing this the whole time. It really was just as easy as Kyu had said.

"So back there with Tiffany… you didn't use any like spell or something to make me confident back there right?" Kyu shook her head floating backwards as she turned around to face me.

"Nope. That was all you man. And I gotta say I'm impressed with the way you handled yourself." A smirk grew across her lips as she ran her hands up her body like a stripper trying to earn a payday. "Guess I'm a better teacher than I thought." I rolled my eyes and looked around to see where it was we were. We were in the business district of the town which was likely the most popular place to go aside from the beach. It was a curious place where high end jewelry stores were only blocks away from the seediest nightclubs. A hub for everything from entertainment to shopping. And despite the less than stellar reputation some of the places around here had that didn't mean the real estate was cheap. Being as busy as it was people paid top dollar to open up around there parts with the satisfaction of knowing that they'd make it back in a year.

"This is where our office is? Isn't it a little… expensive?" Kyu brushed me off, turning back around and pulling out her phone.

"Money isn't an object in a mission like this. I have the full funding of my boss on this one to cover the starting expenses."

"Wait if money isn't an object then why am I splitting it with you anyway? What does a fairy need with cash?"

"Vibrators. Porn. The essentials. That's considered a 'personal expense'." It was amazing to believe that there were beings that actually used lust as a source of their energy but damn if she didn't love to remind me. While we continued to walk, I took the chance to actually get a good look at her. In the confusion of the last few hours I had forgot how attractive she actually was. She was petite and even while she floated I still stood a few good inches over her. And even though her chest was nowhere near as big as it was when she met me at the bar, her outfit did little to hide what was there. As a matter of fact her 'dress', if you could even call it that, was totally see through. While standing behind her I could see right down to her hot pink panties around her tiny ass. It was enough to cause some stirring in my pants but before I could get too excited she stopped, placing a hand on her hip as she waved to the building in front of us. "Welcome to your new home away from home. This here is where the magic happens." The building in front of us was nothing like how I had envisioned. It was huge, with enough floors to house dozens of offices. It looked more like a corporation's HQ than a porn shoot.

"This seems like a lot for a cam show…" Kyu giggled and gestured for me to follow inside.

"Appearances are everything. Nobody is gonna come work for us if our studio looks like a dirty basement. We need flair. Style." She did jazz hands as I pushed the door open and stepped into an empty lobby. Ahead of us a woman sat at a desk typing away on a computer while hardly paying us any attention. I walked over towards her, giving a Kyu a confused stare while she shot back a thumbs up in return. As I came closer to the woman I noticed that she was strangely appealing. Her white button down shirt and black skirt gave her the look of a professional but beneath she had a chest that yards of fabric couldn't begin to hide. That wasn't even mentioning her face with soft white skin and green eyes that nearly made my heart skip a beat when she looked up at me. A smile quickly came on her lips as she stood up giving me a full view of her long legs.

"Hello and welcome. May I help you with something?" I had barely heard her words as I stood there undressing her with my eyes only to have a pinch on the butt from Kyu to wake me. The woman eyed me strangely as I jumped up rubbing the back of my ass as tried to think of something to say.

"Yes um… I recently rented out a space on this building and I was wondering if you could tell me where it was located." That seemed to work as the woman's bright smile returned as she sat back down on her computer,

"Of course… ah yes you must be a talent scout. We have a space laid out for you on our ninth floor. Would you like me to show you there?"

"Sure, that would be great." I walked behind the woman as she led both Kyu and I over to the elevators. We walked in together with Kyu floating silently beside me staring at the woman the same way I was before giving a low purr.

"By the way, I'm Kathrine. I'm the day secretary during the week so I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the future." It took everything in me not to say 'God I hope so'. Instead I racked my brain for a less directly sexual and creepy response.

"Nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to having my own place to work. It's pretty refreshing."

"It said on my computer that you were a talent agent. Do you mind if I ask what it is you specialize in?" I gave a worried look at Kyu who was still awestruck by Kathrine's body, licking her lips as she floated around her to get a full 360 view. What I wouldn't have given up to switch places with her.

"Oh it's not really that interesting. Mostly just actors and actresses for bit parts on TV. Not exactly Hollywood over here." She nodded her head with a look that was either interested or doing a really good impression of someone who looked like they cared. Still we wouldn't be able to keep our business a secret for long but if I could keep the creepiness dialed back for a little longer that would be enough to satisfy me. When the doors of the elevator slid open we stepped out into a completely empty space that was impressively large. I took a step out and looked around while doing my best to look like I knew what I was looking for. "Yeah… that'll work. Thanks." Kyu fluttered out beside me and flew around the room to get a better inspection while Kathrine tapped the button on the elevator to head back down.

"I'm glad you like it. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." The door began to shut but before it could she suddenly stuck her hand out, forcing them to slide back open. "Sorry it completely shipped my mind to ask but what is the name of your business?" I thought back to the website that Kyu had shown me in the apartment. Despite her apparently needing my help it looked like she already had something of an idea on what it was we were making.

"Huniecam studios."

"Thanks… have a nice day." The door slid back down just as Kyu came up to me wearing a serious look.

"It's so...dull. But I can fix that." She rubbed her hands together before hurrying off to work out whatever likely mischievous thought entered her mind. Meanwhile my phone began to vibrate in my pocket and when I pulled it out I nearly had a heart attack when I saw who it was.

"Tiffany...already?" I looked around but Kyu was nowhere to be found, leaving me to handle it alone. I sighed and picked up the phone while doing my best to sound calm.

"Hey. Wasn't expecting you to call so soon."

"Well I didn't wanna waste anytime. I thought this would be the best way to show how interested I was." She really was something else. I could only hope that enthusiasm was gonna carry over once I explained to her what it was we would be doing.

"Fair enough. You free later today?"

"Yeah anytime after 2."

"Great. I'll text you the address and you can show up whenever. We'll keep an open spot for you."

"Thank you so much! I'll be there!"

"Don't worry about it. See you soon." I hung up the phone and after taking a deep breath went to start searching for Kyu. I checked the time to see that it was 11 o'clock. We didn't have much time to make this place look as professional as possible. I finally found her in one of the back rooms. There were about four of them, each only a little bit bigger than your average broom closet. Kyu was standing in the middle of the room, nodding her head as she scanned the walls as if there were something she could see there that I couldn't.

"Yeah… this'll work. Dude check this out." She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the wall before moving to stand across from me. "Picture this. The camera set up right where your standing, focused on a bed here. Plenty of room for the girl to maneuver around and do her thang." She giggled while mimicking a jerkoff motion onto her face that only ceased when she pretends to have it cum all over her. But she wasn't wrong about the room. It looked like it was just big enough for what she had in mind and with a little cleaning it would be perfect.

"I can see it. I just got off the phone with Tiffany. She's stopping by for her audition at two." Kyu rubbed her chin floating out of the room with me following closely behind.

"That girl is just as horny for work as I thought she'd be. Well then we don't have anytime to waste." She cracked her knuckles, turning around to face me with little sparkles coming off her fingers. "I've gotta stick around and work my magic. How about you run down to the store and pick up whatever it is we need to get this shit started. Computer, cams, whatever. Your the boss." In truth I really had no idea what the minimum equipment was for starting a cam show but I said yes anyway. I walked over to the elevator and made my way back down to the first floor before getting back out into the streets.

After my miniature shopping spree I headed back to the office with all the new toys I could afford. A few high quality webcams, some fancy monitors, and all the technical stuff needed to boost our signal and make sure that we flew under the radar. While nothing we were doing was technically illegal it was better to be safe than sorry. But I as soon as I arrived on our floor my jaw nearly hit the ground as I saw what Kyu had done. The space had undergone a complete makeover. The floor was covered by a soft red rug while the walls were painted bright pink. A desk had been set up in the front area with its surface already covered with suspiciously racy knick-knacks.

"What the hell is all this?" I walked deeper inside trying to take it all in as Kyu appeared in front of me wearing a constricon cap that looked like it had been spray painted pink. She wiped some sweat off her forehead as she looked at the items in my hand.

"Is this everything?"

"Should be enough to get us started. I'll be able to get us more whenever we need it." She nodded and waved a hand at the boxes which quickly became covered by sparkles. They suddenly flew out of my hand and began setting themselves up in various places across the room as I watched in awe. "I didn't know you could do that…" Once everything had been set up Kyu let out a grunt and took a seat behind the front desk.

"There's plenty about me you don't know. But right now, all you need to know is I need a cool drink and a hard fuck." She looked at me lustfully for a few moments but before I could respond she burst into a fit of giggles. "God the look on your face. Didn't anybody tell you relationships and the workplace don't mix?" I shrugged her off, taking a seat on the edge of the desk and continuing to soak in the feel of the room. In a couple of hours she had transformed the place into something presentable. She had a knack for that.

"So tell me something. You really think this Tiffany girl is gonna be willing to you know…'perform?' She doesn't really strike me as the type." Kyu snorted and began digging around in her pockets.

"That's because you don't know her like I do. Take a peek at this." She threw something on the desk and once I realized what it was I snatched it up to get a better look.

"These are...panties? How did you get these?"

"They were a gift from a friend. But the important thing to know is that she isn't as innocent as you might think. See through that and she'll be as freaky as we need her to be." Kyu playfully humped the air in her seat as I rolled my eyes. There was something about her that I couldn't quite put my finger on and yet I knew I enjoyed it. She was crude but gave off this air of fun and care that I had never felt before. I'd chalk it up to weird fairy magic and yet it felt more real than that. It was as if in the few hours I'd known her I had already developed the kind of respect for her that most people reserved for only a few close friends. Even in spite of her appearance. But before I could get too deep in thought there was the distinct _ding_ indicating the arrival of an elevator. Kyu remained in her seat as Tiffany stepped out, dressed in a cheerleader outfit that immediately caused some movement downstairs. She walked over and cocked her head to the side, putting on a smile sweet enough to give me a cavity.

"What's shakin bacon? Nice office by the way."

"Thanks. We did just move in so things are a little messy. I hope you don't mind." She shook her head and most have noticed my staring since her face immediately became flushed.

"Sorry about my outfit. I didn't have anytime to change after practice." I used every bit of willpower to break my stare on her body.

"No worries. You can follow me and I'll show you where we'll be having the interview." I turned around and scanned the room hoping that Kyu had set up. Sure enough she had although I should have realized earlier that her style lacked in subtly. Two couches sat across from each other by one of the windows. Apparently she had taken her own idea pretty literally and I made a mental note to have her change this once Tiffany left. She took a seat across from me nodding as she looked around the room.

"So this is all yours?"

"Well it's me and my business partner but she's… somewhere else." I looked back over at Kyu who's hand was already shoved into her panties as she stared at Tiffany. I cleared my throat and looked back over at Tiffany trying to think of what to say. Even with what Kyu had told me about Tiffany I still was hesitant to believe any of it was true. Seeing in her person reminded me of how innocent she was. But one more look at her body was enough to sell me. She had enough sex appeal to jumpstart this business if we could get her on board. "So why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Well I'm a nineteen year old student at the University of Glenberry. I'm currently studying to be a nurse and in my free time I like to draw and practice my cheerleading routine." That description made her sound like just any college girl but audiences would be able to tell pretty quickly like she was something they wouldn't be able to find anywhere else. It was time to come out with it.

"Tiffany I think it's time I was honest with you. The name of my company is Huniecam Studios and we are a… well let's just call it a webcam service. Do you understand what I mean?" She blinked at me a few times likely trying to digest what it was I had just told her. I could hardly believe that I had been able to say it out loud to her like that but before I could get too doubtful she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Yes… I think. So your some kind of porn company?"

"In a way yeah. I'm sorry if you felt like I've misled you in anyway and you can feel free to leave if your not comfortable with this." There were a few moments of silence where it felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. This was a do or die moment. If we failed all the day's work would have been for nothing and it was likely my confidence would have taken a hit that a thousand talks from Kyu couldn't remedy. Finally the silence was broken as Tiffany let out a small laugh before having the smile return to her face.

"No I kinda figured this was something like that. It just kind of caught me off guard to hear it out loud." She giggled to herself while I stared at her hardly believing what I was hearing.

"Well that's great. I can promise you that we'll be paying you as best we can for your work and that you'll be completely safe here."

"I know. I feel like I can trust you." She stood up and I could feel my dick pushing against the inside of my pants. Before I could even say a word she took off her top standing in front of me with nothing on except a pink bra and blue skirt. Her face was a red as could be as she stared at the ground with her hands together. "Is this um… good enough?" My eyes flicked over to Kyu as her moans began to pour out from the desk.

"I think so…" And just like that the first recruit of Huniecam studio signed up. But it was far from over. After all she had a show to do. And there was plenty of room for others just like her.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the meeting went pretty smoothly once Tiffany knew what it was she was agreeing to her. I explained that she would need to come back tomorrow to take some pictures for her online profile and that we would need to do a 'trial run' before she could officially be recognized as an employee. All the while Kyu's moans poured out from the other side of the room only finishing up as Tiffany left the building with a small wave. I was still in shock about how well things had actually turned out. Kyu had been right about her but how could she possibly have known that? And when I approached her once Tiffany had made her exit it didn't seem like she was in any state to answer. She lay on the floor dripping with sweat with her hand still shoved down her panties like she was digging for gold. All that came out of her mouth were exasperated pants as I helped her up into the chair.

"Lucky your invisible… can't you control yourself?" She shook her head, finally removing her hand only to give each of her fingers a careful lick.

"It's like oxygen for us. Besides, I wasn't the only horny one in the room was I?" She smirked at me while I tried to wave her away. For the last half hour my cock had been as hard as a rock. Between discussing business with a nearly topless Tiffany and having to listen to Kyu's pleasure sensation I was lucky I hadn't creamed my pants in the first five minutes.

"Yeah but you didn't see me whip my cock out and start jerking did you?"

"Nope. Woulda been pretty funny if you did though." There was a few seconds of silence before we both burst out laughing. Regardless of the situation we had plenty to be excited about. We were in business now. Something that this morning seemed like a distant dream had suddenly become a very real reality. We made a good team, better than I had thought. Even if she did the best to hide it Kyu was nothing short of a genius when it came to this stuff. And that was exactly what we needed. After helping her clean up around the desk we moved back over to the couch, where I grabbed my laptop and began work on the site itself.

"So where do we go from here? We got our first girl, a nice set up, and all the tech we're gonna need for a while." Kyu paused, tapping her finger against her chin before shrugging her shoulders and leaning back in her seat.

"I'd say we chill for now, maybe even do some celebrating. You know how to party right?" I shook my head, gesturing down at the laptop.

"No but you're gonna have to show me another time. If you don't have anything else for me, this site needs a lot of work." Kyu fluttered back up and stretched out while letting out a yawn. She flew over by me, laying a kiss on my cheek before whispering in my ear.

"Don't work too hard. I'll see you in the morning." And she was down the elevator before I could get another word out of my mouth. The rest of the night was a mix of getting work done and fighting off the urge to fall asleep. And by midnight I had done it. The site would be able to support up to four girls at time and track how many fans each had as well as how much money they would be bringing in. The whole thing was secure with the money being withheld by several different accounts I had set up. We were ready for the test run. All we needed was our guinea pig.

I spent the night at the office sleeping on the couch only to be woken by Kyu snapping in front of my face.

"Morning sunshine." I sat up to find a coffee sitting on the floor in front of me with Kyu sitting across sipping her own. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah. Everything's good to go. We just need our girl." Kyu nodded while admiring her coffee cup.

"Have you ever been to the coffee place across the street?" I shook my head and took a swig of the drink. It was warm and sweet. Enough to make me wide awake while Kyu spoke. "After we're done with Tiff we should go. My treat." That was a surprise. Out of all the things Kyu had been up to that point, generous was not one of them. I could feel that she had another motive in mind but before I could question it she took a huge drink from her cup before pointing to the other side of the room. There a camera had been set up on a stand facing a white backdrop with a single chair in front. "That's where we're doing to the photoshoot until I can scope out some place more professional. Can you handle a camera?" I thought back to my high school years of the photography club where things had been going well until the teacher caught me developing photos that looked suspiciously like the inside of the girl's locker room.

"Uh… yeah I should be fine. You gonna be able to control yourself this time?"

"Well I did manage to get my brains fucked out last night so I should be OK. No promises though." What I wouldn't have given to have caught that on camera. I made sure to run back home for a quick shower and change of clothes before heading back. Then the two of us spent the rest of the morning cleaning up the place and talking over what Tiffany should do for her show. And while Kyu definetly had me beat when it came to fucking, my knowledge of the wonderful world of porn was a bit more developed.

"We gotta play to her strengths. She's a student, she's fit, and she's young. We make sure she keeps up that innocent act and we're golden." Kyu nodded along as we moved back over toward the front desk.

"I hate to admit it but your kind of a pro at this dude. You really know your shit."

"Spend a couple years watching porn and you're bound to figure it out sometime." I had never expected to impress anyone with my expertise on porn but it did feel good to get some recognition. Even if it all came from an invisible floating fairy. Soon enough the time came and Tiffany had arrived right on schedule. This time she was back in her schoolgirl outfit. A white button up and a red plaid skirt.

"Hey. Working alone again today?" She came up to me surprisingly casually free from the doubt from yesterday.

"Yeah. Holding down the fort and all that." She giggled, laying down her backup in front of the desk. "So you ready for today? We got some work to do?" I watched as she bit her lip and gave me a slow nod. It was insane to think of how cute she could be without even trying. I led her over to the studio that Kyu had set up and got behind the camera. The moment of truth. "Alright so let's see what we got. Have you ever done anything like this before?" Tiffany took a seat on the chair and crossed her legs. Kyu had already expressed to me how important it was to keep talking to her while we got this done. Hopefully it would help keep her natural and make sure that I was a bit more steady behind the camera.

"I've done photoshoots before for cheerleading but never um...this." I nodded along, being sure to snap a couple of photos while she was still dressed. Most of them were pretty tame. Poses of her biting her lip and leaning on the chair, unbuttoning her shirt, and a small tease up her skirt. So far it seemed like she was enjoying herself, giggling constantly as I had her switch to each new position.

"Your doing great so far. How about we go a little further." The next set were here taking off her top, some with her blushing as she undid the buttons before giving a sultry smile as she slid the blouse off to reveal a cute pink bra. The next were focused on her skirt. A couple with her grabbing onto it while squeezing her covered tits and one with her lifting it up to show a full view of her ass. "Awesome. You're killing it."

"Thanks. What are these for by the way?"

"Well we need to build you an audience first and these combined with the video we're going to record should be enough to get you started." She nodded and we went back to work with her sliding her skirt off to show off her long legs. Her face finally began to blush while she stood there half naked, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. Kyu had been surprisingly tame the whole time watching from afar but the true test was what was coming up next. "So now we're gonna need to go a little further. You can take this slow." She nodded before reaching down and grabbing the edge of her bra. In a few moments she had lifted it off allowing her breast to fall free only to have her arm quickly cover them up. A few seconds went by before I could even get a word out. She was the first 'real' person I'd ever seen naked and for a moment it felt like I could barely think straight. Luckily Kyu had yet to fall under the same spell, delivering a now signature pinch to the butt to wake me back up.

"I'm sorry its just um… I don't normally do this."

"Take your time. There's no rush." She looked up at me, her deep blue eyes meeting mine before her hands fell away. I didn't waste any time to grab a picture of her then but it seemed like her embarrassment had vanished. I captured a couple more of her playing with her breast along with one where her hair was able to barely cover over her nipples. I knew already that if I had seen any of these online, I'd be hooked. And before I could even say another word she began to slide her panties off before standing there in her birthday suit. All those fantasies I had when I first saw had suddenly come to life. With her face still red we got a few more pictures of her from the front and the back along with one final image of her shushing the camera as her fingers crept toward her crotch. "Okay… that should be enough for now. You can get dressed." She wasted no time in getting her both her uniform and underwear back on. Meanwhile I subtly handed the camera off to Kyu and told her to download the photos which see seemed all too eager to do. No doubt she had her own copies she wanted to make. After Tiffany was dressed I led back over to the couch where we sat across from each other.

"I gotta say Tiffany I'm pretty impressed. I think your exactly the time of girl we're looking for." She smiled back at me and I couldn't help but feel stunned at how comfortable she seemed. It was as if she really was only putting on some kind of act and she really did enjoy this kind of stuff.

"Thanks but I was just doing what you told me. I'm glad you liked them though." Again that same coy look came over her and I could feel that same rush that always came with it. If only it were easier to show all those perverts out there this side of her. Then they'd be throwing their money away like it was going out of style.

"Of course. So all we gotta do is shoot a kinda teaser video. Once that's hooked up you'll be good to go to start working whenever you come in. And obviously you'll be paid for the work you put in today…" Her eyes lit up at the sound of that. Kyu had entrusted the financial side of things to me, which meant I would be the one in charge of paying our employees fairly. A tricky prospect but one that I didn't mind as long as we had the money to pay.

"Really? Oh my gosh that's great!" I nodded my head already thinking about what was coming up next. The teaser video was something that me and Kyu at been discussing at length before Tiffany had arrived. Several proposals came up but most of them wouldn't have worked out. A classroom, having her in a bedroom, the cheerleading outfit. All of them impractical for one reason or another. What we finally settled on was simply letting her body do the talking for us. Which wasn't going to be too hard.

"So we got some time to kill. We can get the video done now or if you'd prefer to take a break I can leave you be."

"No its fine. I'm ready." She stood up with a face of determination that had likely been reserved for difficult exams and rough practices. But for a campus queen like her to shine she would need the money flowing. I led her over to the room in the back where we had already set up the bed and camera. The set up in there was a bit more complicated with cameras mounted in several spots around the room all leading back to a main central hub. We had plans to have unique designs for each of the rooms to give them more of a 'homey' feel but for now all that we had time to set up was the mattress along with a few toys from Kyu's personal collection. I remained in the doorway as Tiffany walked over to the bed, giving it a hesitant press before sitting down.

"Alright so for this I'm gonna be outside recording from my computer. There's a microphone set up in here so if you need to tell me something or want to stop the recording just say the word. For now… just do your thing." She nodded her head and I shut the door on her to head back to the computers. Kyu was already sitting in front of my laptop with the recording software already running.

"She better be careful with those…" Kyu tapped the screen while I looked on to see what she was referring to. Tiffany had already grabbed one of the toys Kyu had laid out, a bright pink bullet that would vibrate rapidly once set off. The selection there was admittedly small consisting of some dildos varying in size along with the vibrator. Tiffany put the tool down and with a quick thumbs up began to get to work. She looked at the camera while sitting back on the bed. Kyu and I watched in astonishment as she reached down into her skirt and let out a few soft moans. She was a natural. Over the next several minutes she stripped of her clothes, never breaking eye contact with the camera as she laid in the nude. Soon enough she was using her fingers and just as I thought it couldn't get any better she reached for one of the dildos. A medium sized pasty colored one that at first she played with in her mouth before moving down for the money shot. Kyu looked ready to explode and for once I really couldn't blame her. By the time Tiffany had finished I felt like I could barely get out a breath.

"I'm gonna um...go make sure she's okay. You wanna download all of this?" Kyu nodded her head but I could tell she wasn't really listening. There was only one thing on her mind at that moment and it was replaying in different angles right before her eyes. I managed to stumble over to the door where I tried to catch my breath. Once I felt some of the blood leave my erection and return to my head I opened the door to greet the exhausted looking Tiffany. She smiled at me as I walked inside, nodding to the main camera on the wall.

"How was it?"

"Unbelievable. They're gonna love you Tiffany." Her smile grew wider as she swung up so that her legs hung off the bed and pointed to her clothes.

"Could you get those for me?" I remained staring at her for a few moments before finally coming to life long enough to get my act together. Once I handed her the clothes and she got dressed we walked back over to the couch. Kyu had already moved away somewhere with the laptop which no doubt meant that Tiffany had already earned her first devoted fan. "Well that was fun."

"Glad you thought so. Let me go get you your pay. You sure as hell earned it today." I got up and left her on the couch to go find where we had been keeping the money. We decided to store it in a little safe in one of the unused backroom. Once I opened the door I wasn't too surprised to find Kyu laying beside the safe with the laptop in front of her along with one of her toys stored exactly where wanted it to go. She moaned as I walked over to the safe before giggling as she raised up the intensity.

"Told you she could do it."

"Yeah yeah. Make sure all that stuff gets downloaded. I wouldn't it to go to waste." Kyu winked at me before pulling the bullet back out and kissing it.

"Don't worry. Its not." I rolled my eyes, shutting the safe and heading out the door. But before I left I could feel Kyu grab onto my shoulder. "Head to that coffee house tonight. There's a girl there you need to see. I'll stick around and um… work on the video." I turned to see if she was serious but the door was shut before I could get another word out. It seemed too early to already be scouting for new talent but there really wasn't any reason not to. With Tiffany onboard we were gonna be making money and if we had some more like her we'd only be making more. I walked back over to Tiffany handing over the small envelope.

"Here you are. And there's a lot more where that came from if you keep putting in this kind of work." Her eyes grew wide as she peeked inside before letting out a squeal of excitement.

"Holy cow this is great! Thank you so much!" I waved her off trying to appear as humble as possible. In reality her video and pictures were probably worth twice as much as that. But we were in no position to pay that kind of money. Yet. We spent the next few minutes talking about her schedule and I explained that she would be paid based off when she came in and how well she performed while she was here. It was an arrangement that she seemed more than happy to agree to and she swore that even in spite of her busy schedule she would strive to show up as much as possible.

"Well again it's only once a week minimum but you can show up whenever you'd like. We'll set you up and you can get to paying off those loans." I walked her over to the elevators, stopping as I clicked the button for her.

"I can't thank you enough for this opportunity! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. I'll let you know when everything is posted."

"Okay. See ya later!" She gave a little wave as the elevator doors shut and she headed down toward the lobby. Once she was gone I could feel the fatigue hit like a slap in the face. All the excitement had been more than a little draining. And a cup of coffee didn't sound too bad. I gave a quick look toward the door where Kyu had shut herself in before climbing into the elevator myself. Once I reached the lobby I found Kathrine cleaning up at her desk. I was completely prepared to walk by her only offering a simple smile before she turned around to face me.

"Hello again. Are you enjoying your new office?" The question kind of caught off guard. Even after everything that had happened in the last few days it was still weird to have people be so friendly toward me.

"Oh um yeah. We're still setting up but so far it looks perfect."

"How nice. By the way was that young girl who just left coming from office?" I could only assume that it was Tiffany she was talking about unless this building was a lot more interesting than I thought.

"Yeah actually." Kathrine seemed to light up at that lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I knew it! She was so beautiful I could only assume that you were scouting her out. Did she get the part?"

"She did actually. She was a natural."

"Ugh it's just so unfair. To be young and beautiful. Well I hope to see you again soon. Take care!"

"You too." I turned away from her and headed out the door. Despite what she had said I couldn't picture Katrine being insecure. When we first came here Kyu and I were both kind of in awe. Between her body and her legs it was enough to make any man stop in their tracks. I shrugged it off as I walked down the street while the moon hung in the air. We had passed the coffee shop on the way back from the campus so getting to it wasn't any kind of issue. Stepping inside and smelling the coffee in the air was enough to rejuvenate me. I began to look around as I moved to get in line. Kyu had her eyes on someone in here. But who could it be?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Barista/School's Out

The coffee shop was pretty much dead by the time I showed up. An old man stood in front of me staring down at his phone while two teenage girls stood at the counter ordering their drinks. I found it considerably difficult to focus on any of them though since my mind still drifted back to Tiffany's performance. In the moment I had been too filled up with my own desires to see the bigger picture but now that I had time to clear my mind something new had dawned on me. We were gonna hit it big. There was no doubt in my mind once that stuff hit the internet we'd be starting off with a bang. Hopefully Kyu had already finished up her own session and was hard at work getting it out there. Meanwhile the line began to move forward and I did my best to focus my attention on the people around me. Somebody here had caught Kyu's eye, but who could it have been? As the old man in front of me stepped out of line with his drink in hand I took his spot, looking down from the menu at the barista. Suddenly it clicked as if there was a big neon side over her head. She was cute, definitely on the younger side with bright blue hair that hung just past her shoulders. The thick black glasses in front of her eyes gave her an unmistakable nerdy appeal. She had to be the one.

"So can I help you sir?" Her voice drew me back out of my thoughts as my eyes shot back up to the menu. All the time I had been standing in line and not once did I think about what it was I was going to order.

"Um… what do you recommend." The barista frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I 'recommend' you order something or leave. We're about to close." I was kind of taken back by her coarse response and she must have realized quickly that she was a bit too abrasive. "Sorry. I don't usually work the night shifts and since I worked this morning I'm kinda burned out." Her apology did seem pretty genuine and if Kyu was right about her it was going to help to try to get on her good side. I smiled and shook my head while gazing back up at the menu.

"Don't worry about it. I'd be pretty pissed off too I had a job like this." She sighed and turned around to one of the machines.

"You have no idea. This place blows." The pieces were starting to come together now. Cute girl who hates her job and is likely looking to try something new. But I couldn't help but ask the same question that I've been asking myself since yesterday. How did Kyu know all this? Was it another one of her weird powers or was there some kind of history here that she wasn't telling me?

"Well I'll just take a hot chocolate then." She began to work silently as I watched her from behind. She was petite barely five feet tall with slim features. Not exactly the blonde bombshell that Kyu had picked before. Definitely pretty but with a considerably low sex appeal. Still now wasn't the time to question things. If this really was who Kyu had in mind I had to find a way to get her involved. She slid the cup of hot chocolate over to me and returned to her spot at the register with her bored look making a reappearance.

"That'll be 5.50." I reached into my wallet and handed her the cash. If she really did hate her job, giving her an alternate opportunity was the obvious answer. But she was going to be less desperate than Tiffany. Even if she did loath working here there were still bills she needed to pay. She looked too bright to just turn around an accept some admittedly shady offer. I would need to win her trust over first. Show that Huniecam Studios could be just as lucrative without being a pain in the ass. Or at the very least a different kind of pain in the ass.

"Hey this might sound kinda random but are you good with computers?" She gave me a puzzled look as she handed over the change as if she was surprised I was still talking to her.

"I guess. I wouldn't call myself a pro or anything. Why?"

"Well it's just that my company is just starting out and we could use some help setting up ourselves online. If you've got the skills we'd be willing to hire you part time. No commitment or anything."

"Oh um… sure? I can try." Well that was a start. In truth we really did need the help. Despite what I told Kyu I could only really do so much when it came to the design of the website and a second pair of hands wouldn't go to waste. Even if we couldn't get her to sign on for the cam stuff at the very least she can help make sure the site didn't shut down in a week.

"Great. Stop by anytime and we'll give you an interview. Hopefully I'll see you there…" A quick look down at her name tag revealed the word Nikki. "Nikki." I explained to her where to find us and through the whole conversation her face maintained the same look of disbelief. It was a little fishy but who could really turn down an opportunity like that? Especially since she had nothing to lose working here. After we spoke I headed back out into the streets with my hot coffee, walking back to the offices. Once I arrived I found Kyu sitting at the front desk with my laptop blocking her face. I walked over to see her typing away before clicking one final enter as I turned to look at the screen. With the amount of tabs she had opened to various porn sites it looked like she had been hard at work spreading Tiffany's photos.

"Impressive right?" She sat back in her chair wearing a smug look as I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I didn't think you were actually capable of doing work." She snorted and stretched out while fluttering back up to her feet.

"I think its better we let the internet do its thang for now. How was your trip to the cafe?" I shook the empty cup before tossing it away into the trash can. She rolled her eyes, floating over to lay down on one of the couches.

"Not too bad. I met the girl that I think you had in mind. Nikki?"

"You've got a better eye for this than I thought. She's a bit of a tough cookie but I'm sure you'll find a way to persuade her." And there it was again. There was no hiding that Kyu knew more about these girls than she was letting on. And yet that seemed impossible. She was an invisible floating fairy. Not a local of this realm not even mentioning the city. So where was the info coming from?

"Hey I've been meaning to ask you something about that. How is it you know so much about all these girls?" She looked up at me from her relaxed position on the couch before sitting up with a sigh.

"I probably already told you this but I already helped somebody work on their game around here. He was a lot like you except his mind was focused solely on getting as much pussy as he could."

"Sounds like you did a good job."

"Yeah...maybe too good. He's gone off my radar and nobody can seem to find him. Including most of the girls he's been laying the pipe in over the last couple of months." It was weird to imagine but Kyu had already told me that helping guys get their act together was her original purpose for coming here. And there was a look on her face while she spoke about him that wasn't quite sad but not particularly happy either. It was like a longing as if she was thinking back on something precious she had lost. "Almost all of the girls he spent time with were handpicked by me. I helped him, learned all their likes and dislikes so that he would be able to talk them into his bed. And now…" She looked down at the floor but there wasn't any need for her to finish the sentence. I knew what she was thinking.

"You feel like we can do something to help them out. I get ya." She looked back up at me with a small smile on her lips. For a few seconds things almost felt normal. Like I wasn't convincing a love fairy that her horny ex student shouldn't bother her anymore.

"Plus you know I got this mission and all. Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone." I shrugged my shoulders as she collapsed back onto the couch. In a few minutes she was fast asleep, snoring softly as I stood up and headed to the elevator. For all her quirks, Kyu wasn't actually that much different than a human. A little immature at times but caring and vulnerable. I left her alone to sleep as the elevator doors shut. She might not have been the most 'normal' partner but I couldn't ask for a better one.

Three days passed without much of anything happening. Nikki had yet to contact us about the offer. Meanwhile Tiffany's photos were catching on like a wildfire. Every smutty site we could find was spreading her pics around with dozens of people asking for her name or where they could see some more. Her video gathered over ten thousand views in under a day and it seemed that she was trending on all the websites we could find. But even with that rearing success that still led us no closer to making any money from the cams. It seemed like Tiffany had gone silent since her shoot which was bad news for us. As great as it was that her stuff was popular it would only last for so long. We had to strike while the iron was hot or else all of this would have been for nothing. And it wasn't until Kyu tapped me on the shoulder in the middle of the afternoon that I noticed we were in trouble.

"Dude what the hell are we gonna do? You haven't heard anything from either of the girls?"

"Not a word. I tried calling Tiffany this morning and it went straight to voicemail. And I don't really have any other way of getting in touch with Nikki without stalking the cafe until she comes in to work." Kyu groaned and floated around the room like a nervous pacer.

"Well we gotta do something. Ideas?"

"I don't know. Should we go see Tiffany in person? At least then we'll know if she's really ghosting us." Kyu hovered in place for a few seconds before giving a confident nod and flying to the elevator door. I followed behind and together we left the building heading towards the campus. In my chest I could feel my heart already beating rapidly. What would happen if Tiffany really was shutting us out? That would have meant we wasted a lot of time and money that could have been better spent on more fruitful employees. And what would she say when she saw me? After the stress of waiting for the last couple of days, an insult from her would be more than painful. When we came to the campus my chest was drumming like I'd just ran a mile. But Kyu seemed more agitated than nervous, looking around the campus like a wolf hunting its prey. After a few minutes searching she let out a frustrated whine before taking a seat on one of the benches.

"It's not good. She could be anywhere." I opened my mouth to try to utter some words of comfort when Kyu's eyes suddenly widened. She pointed forward and I looked to see a teacher sitting at once of the benches a few feet away from us drinking from a small silver flask. "Her. That's one of Tiffany's teachers." If that was true than she definitely completed the hot student sexy teacher set. She was asian with long slender legs spread out in front of her. She was wearing a jacket that wasn't doing a good job of hiding her skin or her impressively large chest. I gave Kyu and incredulas look before taking a deep breath and making my way over to her. She could be our only lead to finding her.

"Excuse me. Are you a teacher here?" She looked up at me through thin wire glasses while trying to carefully hide her flask back inside her jacket.

"A professor actually. But right now I'm on break so you don't have to worry." I tried my best to give a smile and wave her concerns away. Even if she was on break there was still the smell of alcohol on her breath that definitely didn't come from one sip of that drink.

"I'm not worried about that. I was actually wondering if you could help me out. I'm looking for a girl who goes her named Tiffany. I'm her friend and lately she' hasn't been responding to my texts so I've been worried." The woman paused for a few seconds, seemingly relieved that I wasn't a plains clothes guard ready to bust her. She nodded her head before snapping her fingers and pointing over toward the same dorm I had seen Tiffany enter after our first meeting.

"Yeah I know her. Poor thing sprained her ankle at practice a few days ago and is on doctors orders to get some rest. She's probably still in her dorm."

"Really? Thanks a lot. I'm just glad she's not in any type of trouble."

"Tiffany? Can't say she's the one to get into trouble. She's a little angel, just like her professor." She winked at me before reaching back into her jacket to take out the flask. I gave her a little wave as I returned over to Kyu who looked eager to hear what I learned. I explained to her the situation which seemed to both relive and worry her.

"Damn it. At least we know where she is. Let's go." She popped up and began to float over toward the dorm as I followed behind.

"Wait. I don't think we're just gonna be able to wander into a girl's college dorm room."

"Well we're not gonna know until we try right?" I sighed and followed her to the doors of the dorm which were predictably locked tight.

"See?" Kyu glared at me but before she could get a word out there was a small gasp from behind us. And when we turned to see who it was I could feel a gasp nearly escape from my own lips. "Nikki?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Collision/Improvement

Nikki approached as Kyu fluttered behind her with a look of confusion that matched my own.

"Hey… your that guy who had that weird job offer right?" I looked over at Kyu who shrugged her shoulders and hovered back over toward the dorms.

"Well I wouldn't call it 'weird' but yeah. Your a student here?" I pointed back to the dorm while Nikki shook her head. She was dressed differently from when I last saw her. A grey sweater with shorts that showed off her legs. It wasn't anything special but it was enough to remind me why Kyu had picked her out in the first place.

"No I'm just visiting a friend. And you?"

"The same actually." She continued to eye me with suspicion as I tried to keep my cool. I could tell she was a smart girl so any obvious lies would be a wasted effort on her. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that standing in front of a girl's dorm alone was kind of suspicious.

"Really?" She crossed her arms underneath her chest while I tried to maintain eye contact.

"Yeah this girl Tiffany. Heard she got hurt and was just stopping by to make sure she's ok." Nikki's eyes grew wide at the mention of Tiffany's name.

"Tiffany?"

"That's right. You know her?" She bit her lip just as the thought dawned on me. "Wait you know her too?"

"Well yeah. And she's never mentioned you before." I could feel my heart starting to beat rapidly inside my chest. Kyu had never mentioned any of these girls knew each other. As if we needed things to be more complicated.

"We just met a few days ago. I offered her a job at the company and she accepted but hasn't come in since. I was just here to make sure she was okay." Nikki raised an eyebrow and began to walk toward the doors to the dorms where Kyu still stood. Tiffany had never told her about me which meant that her avoiding me wasn't because she knew what the company was. That was a positive. But was likely going to change if Tiffany felt the need to introduce us. But walking away now would only make me look more like a weirdo and worsen the chances of having Nikki join us. Before I could fall into a complete panic Nikki whipped out her phone and took a picture of me. "Um… what was that?"

"I'm sending it to Tiff. Just making sure… you know." I nodded along and rubbed the back of my head trying to hide the panic that was quickly brewing. Meanwhile Kyu looked almost excited, bouncing up and down in place as we awaited a response. After a few agonizing moments there was a _ding_ from Nikki's phone that brought a surprised look to her face.

"Good news?"

"She said to let you up. Cmon. Let's go." It still didn't look like she trusted me but after only a couple of seconds we were inside the dorm and heading toward her room. I had held the door open for Kyu to slide in and she hovered beside me as we walked looking thrilled.

"All these college girls. Ugh what I wouldn't give to be in one of these rooms right now." It almost looked like she was drooling at the thought as Nikki stopped us and knocked on one of the doors. Tiffany wasted no time in answering it, a warm smile on her face as she greeted the both of us.

"Hey! C'mon in." I stepped inside watching as Tiffany limped back to her bed and took a seat. She wore a plain white t-shirt along with short shorts and yet I still couldn't help but stare at her for a few seconds. The pictures I took of her flashed momentarily in my mind while she sat there causing some stirring in my pants as Nikki brushed past me. She walked over and took a seat beside her friend while maintaining her cautious look at me. Tiffany seemed completely unaware of the tension, looking at us both with her usual carefree expression. "I wasn't expecting so many guests today! I would've cleaned the place up a bit." I couldn't tell whether or not she was joking as I gazed around the room. There wasn't a speck of dust that I could see on any of the furniture and everything from the bookshelf to her wardrobe looked to be meticulously organized.

"No worries. Sorry to just barge in like this…" She waved my apologizes away before motioning for me to take a seat on the bed opposite hers. I accepted the offer while looking around the room. "So you have a roomate?"

"Um not really. My friend Audrey just needs a place to crash sometimes so I keep the bed ready just in case." I nodded while Nikki let out a prolonged groan.

"I can't believe you baby her like that! She's only gonna keep walking all over you if you let her." Tiffany brushed off Nikki's concerns while keeping her attention on me.

"Sorry about not calling in by the way. I've just been so busy with keeping up with schoolwork I guess I just kinda forgot." Normally an excuse like that would sound like a load of BS but coming out of her mouth I couldn't help but feel like it was totally genuine. Kyu didn't seem to disagree either even though her attention was firmly locked on one of draws in Tiffany's wardrobe that hadn't been fully closed.

"No worries. Just happy to see your getting better." Again her face lit up with a smile while she gave a confident nod.

"Yep! Doc said I'll be able to start practicing again in a week but I'll stop in with you before than obviously." Nikki sat back up from her spot on the bed looking at her friend curiously while that same feeling of panic returned.

"So you really do work for him?" She gestured over to me as if I wasn't even there. Tiffany nodded her head and moved to lean back against the wall.

"Yep! Part-time."

"Doing what exactly?" I could feel the beads of sweat running down my neck as Tiffany hesitated. Back in the cafe I had done a decent job at making my company seem innocent enough but that was going to go out the window. And despite what Kyu had told me I wasn't so sure that Nikki was going to be on board for that kind of work.

"Um… well it's hard to describe. How would you explain it?" Both Tiffany and Nikki looked over to me as I stumble to find the words to say.

"Well its like a um… cam site. And Tiffany is one of the models who works for us." Nikki seemed dumbstruck by my response while Tiffany seemed content with my answer.

"That was the word I couldn't think of. Model." She giggled to herself before looking over at her friend whose eyes were darting between me and Tiffany. Kyu had already looked up and floated over beside me with a worried look.

"Tiff your not serious right now. Your doing porn?" I nearly winced at the tone in her voice while trying not to look too disturbed. That was the kind of response I had dreaded receiving from Tiffany when I had first explained everything to her. And while I had thought I got lucky in avoiding that kind of backlash all I had really done was delayed it. Tiffany went silent with her cheeks flushing a deep red. I glared over at Kyu who mouthed 'say something' back over to me.

"Um well not really porn. It's totally up to her whatever she does to get paid through the site. We're really just the middle men who make sure everything goes smoothly."

"It's really not as bad as you think Nikki. The pay is good and he's made me feel totally cool about the whole thing." Despite Nikki not looking anymore okay with things I felt a little more comfortable knowing that Tiffany wasn't backing down. There was a mix of emotions on her face and I could tell she was trying to determine how to feel. Suddenly her eyes shot up to me and I swallowed as her eyes burned with rage.

"So you wanted me to come and work for your porn company huh? That's it?" I shook my head quickly and put my hand over my chest. Whatever Kyu had in mind was out. Now all that was important was Nikki not pulling Tiffany out.

"No I was serious when I said we needed help with the tech. Once we have Tiffany back I'll need all the help I can get keeping the servers up and running." She opened her mouth to say something but stood up instead and headed towards the door. With one final look back at us she headed out without another word, leaving behind a room full of tension. I looked over at Tiffany who's smile had faded. "I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't mean to make her upset.

"Don't worry about it she just gets upset sometimes. Not a big fan of surprises…" She kept her eyes on the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at me and letting out a small laugh. "I'm glad you came by the way. It's nice to have some visitors." Her face blushed again and it felt like my own were doing the same. I stood up and did my best to hide it.

"Yeah it was no issue. So if your all good I'll just get going then and let you rest up…" Tiffany nodded her head as Kyu floated beside me. I walked over toward the door and pulled it open while giving one final look at Tiffany. "If you need anything just call." The smile came back to her face along with the light to her eyes as she gave me a wave.

"Your too sweet. I'll see you as soon as I can." I nodded and closed the door, taking a deep breath as Kyu shook her head.

"Well that could've gone a little better."

"You think? Would've been nice to have a heads up." Kyu shrugged her shoulders while we walked back down the hallway.

"The nerdy one was kind of a longshot anyway. At least we still have your fantasy girl." She floated in front of me making a heart symbol with her hands along with a kissy face. I rolled my eyes and prepared to say something back only to bump into someone as we turned the corner.

"Excuse me…" My voice trailed off as I looked up to see Nikki standing there. She had the same guilty look on her face when she snapped at me in the cafe which immediately shifted into a more confused expression.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" She looked around me, her gaze passing right through Kyu.

"Um… yeah. Sorry about before. I didn't mean to make anything awkward between you two." Before I even finished Nikki was already shaking her head.

"No you don't have to apologize. I was acting like a diva. Tiffany is a big girl. If she wants to do that kind of stuff then well that's up to her. But…" She stopped herself, biting her lip and looking down at the floor. I shot a confused look toward Kyu who looked just as puzzled. "Look I'm not really into that kinda stuff but I really really hate my job. So if your still looking for help…" She stopped talking again but now I understood how she felt. Kyu had already told me that a part of all this was to make sure that these girls were okay. So even if we couldn't get her to work the cams, having her close by would be the next best thing.

"Of course. Stop by anytime. We'll give you the rundown and set you up." Her eyes shot back up at me as a surprised smile crept onto her face.

"Your serious? Even after all that?"

"Yeah. We're actually pretty desperate so…" I shrugged my shoulders while she giggled and started to walk back towards Tiffany's room.

"In that case I better go tell her the good news. I'll stop by soon." I waved her off as she headed down the hallway. Both Kyu and I remained quiet as we got out of earshot and headed back outside onto the campus. Once there Kyu started shaking her head with her fingers rubbing her temples.

"That girl is full of surprises… I need a break." Seeing her stressed out immediately hit me with the same feeling of strain. Nothing thus far had been even remotely as difficult.

"I could go for some time off… any ideas?" She hovered silently for a few seconds before snapping her fingers and wearing a mischievous smile on her face.

"Maybe. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Break time/Upgrade

"A waterpark?" The words left my mouth but I knew that Kyu wasn't listening. She was humming to herself while standing behind the wall of a snack bar. After our meeting with Nikki and Tiffany she said that we both deserved to blow off some steam which I fully agreed with. But I couldn't say this was what I had been expecting when she told me to head to this address. "And why are you changing behind the wall? It's not like anybody can see you and you use your magic for other things." She popped her head out from around the corner, her pink hair let out so that it now flowed behind her.

"Magic is stressful which would make coming here pointless numb nuts. And you don't have to make it so obvious that you wanna get a peek…"

"Hey that's not what I said!" But she was behind the wall giggling again before I could finish my sentences. I could already feel my cheeks getting red as I looked around at the rest of the park. As expected, it looked like it was a place made for kids. Towering water slides, spewing sprinklers and mini jungle gyms. Not exactly Kyu's usual taste. Even though I had no way of knowing that really. Despite all the work we had put in together to get this show on the road we had really only just met. And while she acted like she knew everything about me, there was plenty about her that was still a mystery. Eventually she stepped out from around the corner leaning against the wall in a sultry pose.

"Well? What do ya think?" At first I was at a loss for words with my jaw hanging open like you might see in one of those old cartoons. Calling it a bathing suit or a bikini wouldn't be too accurate. It looked more like she had covered herself in various leaves but there was a design to them making them look like they'd been made to be worn. And on her head replacing her usual ribbons that held her tails in place sat a flower crown beautifully colorful. Again her giggles came out before I could get a word out as she floated over towards me. "Sheesh if this was how you talked to girls before I came around then you were really lucky I picked you dude." I walked beside her as we headed deeper into the park. It was like she wasn't even trying to hide her giddiness while staring at the water rides.

"I wouldn't have guessed this kinda place was your style. I would've said a strip club or maybe a sex shop." She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. I didn't notice it when I was first looking but now I could see she had a strange tattoo of a heart just above her hip that wasn't there before.

"Not everything is about sex even for us love faries. We have other hobbies."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, her face completely red. I stood beside her as she turned to me wagging her finger in my face.

"I see what your doing."

"What? I was just asking you a question."

"No. Your flirting." Immediately my face matched hers as I struggled to find something to say. It had been years since I actually flirted with any girl, so long in fact that I had forgotten what it was like. And I knew for sure that I wasn't doing it at that moment.

"I swear it was just a question. I just wanna get to know you better." Her expression softened a bit as she turned her head to the side.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You know since we're in this together I figured it's probably for the best that we get to know each other a little bit." She rubbed her chin for a moment as if to consider if that was true before shrugging it off and resuming her floating.

"Fine. What do ya wanna know?"

"So this place you come from…"

"Sky Garden."

"Yeah that one. What's it like there?" She fell silent for a moment, looking up toward the clouds as she considered her answer. It was something I had been curious about ever since she told me who she was. You didn't meet people from other worlds too often. And aside from the whole magic and butterfly wings things she could pass off as a human. So could her home really be that much different from here?

"It's kinda hard to describe tbh. It's like one huge forest with the fairies living side by side in nature. There are some buildings and stuff like that but it's all made with magic. We treat our home a lot better than you guys treat yours, that's for sure."

"Right. And your magic runs off sex?"

"Kinda. Its a mixture of love and passion that sex just so happens to generate the most of. Don't get me wrong my people really really love to fuck but there's more to it then that. Some of us just prefer to live simple lives and give up their magic. They just enjoy the rest of the garden, not worrying about anyone or anything."

"Sounds great." In truth it did sound like something out of a fantasy. I was never big into nature myself but there was something appealing about just letting go of all the stress of life and just settle down. And with the company looking the way it was, a life like that didn't seem so impossible.

"Not gonna lie it's pretty dope. But then there are fairies like me. We're handpicked by my boss Venus to come to earth and help spread the love. It helps give the rest of them a little extra magic or else we would need to be fucking 24/7 to keep up with the demand."

"Weird. You like your job?"

"Hell yeah bro. I get to come to Earth, see all the sights, fuck what I wanna fuck. Ugh. You have no idea how much I miss porn and vibrators when I visit back at the Garden." The more she talked the more this place seemed like something unreal. Like a world straight out of a hentai and yet here she was. Describing it in the kind of detail most people would talk about their childhood home. It was bizarre to think that despite how strange it all sounded she could still be so relatable. Maybe it was just because of how much time she spent on Earth but around her I felt comfortable. More than I had felt with any human. Finally she stopped me and pointed toward a water slide while holding back a squeal with her other hand. "Oh fuck its finally open! The waterfall of death!" I followed her finger to see the one she was talking about. It was huge, way bigger than any of the others we'd passed up until this point. There didn't seem to be much of a line but that was to be expected. It was a weekday in the middle of the afternoon during spring. Not exactly tourist time.

"You wanna ride it?"

"No I wanna sit here and stare at it. Fuck yes I wanna ride it! C'mon let's fucking go! Ugh this is gonna be so dope!" She flew off in the direction of the slide while I followed quickly behind her. It was cute to see her get excited for something that didn't have to do with lust. By the time I caught up with her she was already at the top of the steps but the guy sitting there didn't look up until he saw me approach. His eyes scanned the stairs behind me as he tipped his visor away from his eyes.

"You alone bro?"

"Uh yeah."

"Aight. Head down whenever you're ready." But Kyu had already jumped down before he finished, screaming all the way down. I could feel a smile growing on me as I followed suit, throwing myself down the slide and barreling all the way down to the pool below. When I hit the bottom I opened my eyes to see her floating back to the top. We both laughed standing in the water and shaking with nervous excitement.

"That was awesome! Let's go again!"

For the next few hours all we did was head to each different ride like it was our own personal park. Despite the weird look the attendees kept giving me, it would be a lie if I said that I wasn't enjoying myself. Between the thrill of the slides and Kyu's laughter I felt like all the stress of the past couple of days had melted away. By the time we were done we were both smiling sitting a few feet apart from each other wrapped in towels.

"I gotta hand it to you… this place was pretty fun."

"See? I keep telling you not to doubt me." Once we dried off Kyu hurried off behind the wall to get changed again while I waited around the corner.

"By the way… how did you find this place?" When she appeared again she was dressed in her usual pink outfit, the tattoo mysteriously vanishing from her side. She quickly flicked some of the water off her wings before floating over towards the exit.

"When I first came down here I did some scouting to see what the ideal spots for a date might be. This was one of those places." Suddenly it seemed like a revelation dawned on her as her cheeks grew red again, her eyes settling down on the ground. "Not that this was a date or anything." I cleared my throat and tried to avoid making eye contact with her.

"No of course not… but I did have a really good time though." She looked up at me and for a second our eyes met. It wasn't quite a spark I saw in her eyes but there was something there. Like she felt something that she didn't quite want to say out loud.

"Yeah… me too…" For the rest of the way neither of us said a word. By the time we made our way back to the office, the sun had already begun to set. We stepped inside to see Katrhine smiling behind the desk, her fiery red hair impossible to miss against the pure white walls of the lobby.

"Hello sir. One of your employees came in a little while ago. I sent her up to your offices." I shot a quizzical look at Kyu who met my look of confusion.

"Um… employee?"

"Yes a girl with this brilliant blue hair. I believe she said her name was Nikki?"

"Ah right. Thank you." I walked over to the elevator and stood inside while Kyu pressed the button. "Didn't think she'd get here so soon."

"Yeah, she's a little unpredictable. But if she really is serious about not working the cams, I'm gonna have to get us another option.

"True. Have anyone in mind?"

"Yeah… but we'll have to wait till tomorrow to get her." Suddenly she grabbed my arm, squeezing my bicep with a pout on her face. I snatched my arm back while she lifted my shirt and examined my chest. "You don't work out much do you?" I pulled my shirt back down just as the doors began to slide open .

"Never really had the time. Why?"

"Well its never too late to start getting in shape. We'll hit the gym tomorrow." Before I could say anything else we both turned just as a loud bang came out from the other side of the room. I gave her a quick look before hurrying over to see the origin of the noise. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Nikki sitting on the floor with my laptop already opened to one of the sites that was monitoring Tiffany's popularity. The screen had been paused in the middle of the teaser video, just at the part where Tiffany had removed her top. Meanwhile Nikki was struggling to get up, blushing as she fixed her chair.

"Jeez you okay?" I moved to help her up but she put up a hand to block me as I watched her rise up back to her feet and take a deep breath.

"I'm fine. I was just checking out your antivirus program when I accidentally clicked on… well…" It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that what she said wasn't true. The video had already hit the halfway mark, meaning it was more than likely she had been taking a peek. Which meant that Kyu could have actually been right about her. Maybe she was a little more promiscuous than I had been led to believe.

"Well as long as you're okay. Mind if I ask what your doing here though? I didn't expect you in so soon."

"I just wanted to see how serious you are about all this. And by the look of this set up you definitely need some help." Despite the criticism it was actually comforting to have somebody else's opinion. Even with my background in coding I had no idea if any of this stuff would actually work once we really started. Having her helping out would take a load off my shoulders. And leave more time for me and Kyu to continue the process.

"So I take it you're interested?" She nodded her head, and went back to typing away on the keyboard.

"Of course. Without me this place would be shut down in a week and Tiffany would be out of the job. You need me."

"In that case… welcome aboard." Her gaze was still locked on the screen but in its reflection I could see a smile on her lips. Meanwhile Kyu floated over with her own cocky grin.

"See? Told you." I brushed her off, taking a seat next to Nikki. Apparently we had more work that needed to be done. And there wasn't anytime to waste.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Routine/Gym

Nikki stayed for the rest of the day fixing our apparently 'awful' software. I quickly realized that she was a hell of a lot more advanced than I was and left her to get the work done. So I left her alone and discussed with Kyu our plans for Tiffany. The videos and pictures had peaked but without any kind of new content people were bound to lose interest. We agreed that what we needed was some more talent as well as trying to convince Tiffany to get back ASAP. Before Nikki left I updated her on some of the plan and asked her to have Tiffany call when she was better.

"Sure. I don't really wanna speak for her but I think she'll be okay in a day or two. It wasn't that serious or anything."

"Yeah that's kinda what I figured. Thanks for the help today." She shook her head and look at the rest of the office with a look of distaste.

"Don't thank me yet. Still a lot of work to do."

"I bet. Well… goodnight."

"Night." She walked toward the elevator and for the rest of the night there wasn't much more work to be done. Kyu said she was gonna take another night out on the town and for me to meet her at my place in the morning. A part of me wanted to know where she actually went on her little late night excursions but I never bothered to ask. If her morning after stories were anything to go by she just spent the time hunting down the biggest dick like some kind of cock sniffing bloodhound. As for me I went back home and slept the day away. Whatever she had planned the next day was likely going to require my full attention.

Sure enough I woke up to the sound of a fist pounding on my door. I stumbled out of bed and opened it to find Kyu standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Dude! I said the morning!"

"That's not really a time…" I yawned as she flew in past me and threw down a pamphlet on the counter. "What is that?" I picked it up and tried to rub the sleep out of my eye as I read the front cover. It looked like it was some kind of ad for a gym. "Powerhouse… yeah I know this place. It's only a couple of blocks away."

"Good. We're going there now." She floated back into my room and returned with a white t shirt and shorts, throwing them down onto the floor. "Get changed. We gotta make sure you look like you know what your doing." I stared down at the clothes and looked back up at her. Unless you counted walking back and forth all across town for the past few days, the last time I had any really exercise was back in high school gym classes and my body reflected it. Thanks to a fast metabolism I never had to worry about gaining weight but that still meant my body was a far cry from being on the cover of Sports Illustrated. I picked up the clothes and took off my shirt off still trying to figure out what the point of this was.

"And how are we gonna do that? Can't you use your magic on me to make me look more… fit?"

"That would make things easier but it doesn't work like that. I can only change my appearance so your just gonna have to look capeable." I pulled the shirt over my head and sighed. Was there really anybody gullible enough to believe something like that? I grabbed my pants only to pause as I realized Kyu was still staring at me.

"Um… privacy?" She looked at me for another moment before turning around with her hands on her hips. I dropped my pants and quickly changed into the shorts. There was noticeable blush on her face as I passed her to head the doors. "Alright… let's go."

I passed this same gym a couple of times since I moved here. Sometimes I even told myself I was gonna go in and try to make myself a little more muscular. That quickly fell through when I remembered that it actually requires hard work. Still sometimes I liked to hang around the area and look at the people inside. Most of the people who came through here, the women especially, were pretty easy on the eyes. As we walked inside I immediately got hit with the feeling that I didn't belong there. Like there was some kind of anti-loser alarm that was gonna go off as I approached the front desk. But nothing seemed to happen as the man at the desk came up to me with a wide smile.

"What's up man. You new?"

"Uh yeah. I was looking to get a membership."

"Sweet. First timers get their first week free so you can figure out if this its for you. Lemme just get the papers and we'll set you up." I nodded and just as he walked away I felt Kyu grab my shoulders and snap me in the other direction. At first I was going to ask what the hell she was doing before I noticed what must have caught her eye. A lone woman on one of the treadmills. She looked like she could be latina with an ass that definitely backed that up. Even from back here it was enough to have me hypnotized as she ran on the machine with her long black hair bouncing behind her.

"That's your next target. She might be a little tougher than Tiffany but she's no Nikki. Talk to her."

"Got it. Where are you going to be?"

"Locker room. Being invisible has it perks after all." She winked at me and floated off while I rolled my eyes. Meanwhile the man at the desk returned and once I filled everything out he handed over my ID.

"All set man. Next time you show up just give one of us the card and we'll let you in."

"Great. So I can head in now?" He nodded his head and I wasted no time heading toward the treadmills. Getting closer I could see the girl was likely pretty young, probably her mid twenties. She was wearing a light blue tank top with dark stripes and tight shorts that did a great job at showing her off. I hopped on the machine two away and started it up, taking extra precaution to avoid her catching my stares. But by the looks of things she was focused completely in her workout. Her expression was strong even when she was running at a speed that if I tried to match would kill me in a couple of minutes. Trying to talk to her then would have been useless. So I started my machine up and tried to keep an even pace as I continued to look her over. From behind I had failed to notice her chest which was now on full display. She was a bit more developed than Tiffany was and already I was trying to picture them in my head. Actually she was different from Tiffany in a couple of ways which sounded better the more I considered it. Offering content for people with different kinds of fetishes was going to be a vital part of the site. If we could get her on board we'd be attracting a whole different audience and that meant even more revenue. Now it was just a matter of seeing what kind of girl she was. I already learned through Tiffany and Nikki that my best bet was to go right for the money. Figure out some way to relate it back to that and getting her to play along would be a hell of a lot easier. Finally after what felt like ages she began to slow down. By that time my legs already felt like they were gonna fall off even though I'd probably started at the end of her session. I waited until she stepped off before turning off my machine and hopping off it. I began to walk toward her with my mind racing trying to find things to say. I scanned her body one last time looking for anything of interest before noticing something as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Excuse me…" When I came up to her she was pulling her water out from her bag. As she looked up at me the confusion on her face was obvious but I did my best to play it off. "I didn't mean to bother you but I was just wondering where you got those earrings. They look really nice." She laughed, flipping her hair back and cupping the shiny jewelry in her hand.

"Oh these? I picked them up at the jewelry store across from the salon. Do you know where the mall is?" I nodded my head glad to see that I had grabbed her attention. "Well its in there. You mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Your new here right? I don't mean to insult you or anything its just that I know pretty much everybody who comes out here this early." So that was why Kyu was so strict about us getting here on time. Of course she knew more about this girl then she was going to tell me. As if this was some kind of challenge she liked to inflict on me. Next she'd probably have me doing some kinda puzzles to figure out what girl I'm supposed to talk to.

"Is it that easy to tell? I just signed up today actually. Looking to get back in shape."

"Oh yeah?" She waved at me to walk with her which I happily accepted, following her over to what looked like a lounge area.

"Yeah I just start a business so I've been pretty busy but now I've got a bit more free time on my hands." She looked genuinely impressed at the mention of the business, nodding her head as she took a seat at one of the tables. I sat across from her as she opened up her water bottle and took another long sip.

"Good for you man. Must've been pretty hard."

"Yeah but I think it'll be worth it. To be honest, I think it's more impressive that you get out here each morning. That's some serious commitment." She laughed it off and shook her head. I tried to keep my eyes on her without letting them dip too far down which was only getting harder as her breast glistened with sweat.

"When you love something it's not really work. Like, I work as a hairdresser. I might not be making a lot of money but I love it there." Suddenly I could feel that confidence tank inside my chest. If she really was content than this was going to get a whole lot harder.

"Sounds like your living the dream."

"I'm just doing what makes me happy, you know? Plus it gives me more time to spend at home with my baby." Another strike. If she was in a relationship than this just went from difficult to almost impossible.

"I'm sure he appreciates the extra time. Most couples aren't really that lucky." She looked at me curiously for a second before bursting out laughing. I sat still confused and embarrassed at the same time while I waited for her to recover.

"Maybe I should've been more specific. I meant that I love being with my son. He just turned one two months ago." It felt like time froze for a moment as I another examination of her. A kid? She barely looked older than me and by the way she reacted to my comment about the relationship it sounded like she was single. Could she really be a single mother. "Yeah I get that kinda surprise a lot." She turned her head away sheepishly and played with her hair again. At first I wanted to stand up and excuse myself before realizing what that meant. Maybe she was happy working but that didn't mean some extra cash would hurt, especially for a woman raising a kid all by herself.

"Sorry I didn't mean to look so surprised."

"Don't worry about it dude. Happens all the time." Now was the time to take the chance. Things might still me a little awkward but I couldn't let her get away just yet.

"This might sound a bit… strange but you wouldn't happen to be looking for work would you? I know you said you love your job and all…" The shy look fell away only to be replaced by another curious one. That was good. If her interest was piqued even a little that meant that there was a chance.

"Um… that kinda came out of nowhere."

"Well its just that business I mentioned. We actually just kinda started and we're looking for people for some part time work. Nothing serious."

"Oh for real? Huh…" She paused for a few moments while I reached into my pocket and removed one of our cards. I had started carrying them around all the time since knowing when Kyu was gonna spring some kind of surprise on me was pretty much impossible. I slid it across the table and watched as she picked it up. "Huniecam? Oh shit this place is only like a couple blocks away. I wouldn't even need a ride." She looked at me with a wide grin on her face and put the card away in her bag. "I'll definitely stop by. My name is Kyanna by the way"

"Nice to meet you. Come by anytime and we'll give you the rundown." She nodded her head and stood up, giving a little squeal as she checked her phone.

"Crap I'm late! Sorry I gotta run. Thanks again!" She ran off as I gave her a wave before I let out a breath. Another one down. Meanwhile Kyu appeared behind me, her face red and her body drenched with sweat.

"Jeez where have you been?"

"Did you know this place has a sauna? There were these girls in there and…" She giggled to herself and tapped the crotch of her panties. I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking her back out onto the street.

"Kyanna said she'll hit us up soon and it looked like she was pretty excited."

"Obviously dude. She's gotta pay them bills somehow. But I'm guessing you didn't tell her what she'd be doing?" I shook my head and Kyu shrugged her shoulders. That would be a challenge for another day. Instead we headed back to the offices which now sat empty. Just as I headed over to take a seat on one of the couches and finally give my legs a bit of rest, the phone on Kyu's desk went off. We both looked at each other for a moment before I moved to go answer it.

"Um.. hello?"

"Hi this is Kathrine from the front desk. I just wanted to inform you that Tiffany just arrived and is heading up toward your floor."

"Oh um… thank you." I hung up the phone and looked at Kyu. Now was finally the time. We were gonna start making our money.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Opening Day/Call

The minute Tiffany stepped out from the elevator I knew that we were gonna be in for some success. Kyu had already been hyping this first show for days and there were plenty of people waiting on standby practically waiting to throw their money away. Nikki had mentioned that the money transfer system was ready to be initiated and even setting up a tracking service to monitor our biggest spenders. All we were missing was our star and now that she was back, things would finally start to kick off.

"What's shakin' bacon?" She walked over with a smile, dressed in her usual schoolgirl outfit but caring a large duffel bag beside her. It seemed that she noticed by confusion because her face suddenly became blushed as she put the bag down at her feet and took a seat on one of the couches. "That's um… my work clothes I guess. I'm not sure the headmaster would appreciate if he found out how his school was being represented." She pointed over to the insignia of the school on her skirt while I nodded. That was actually something that I hadn't thought of and was glad she caught. We couldn't take any risk of losing our biggest attraction, even if that meant losing out on one of the fetish appeals.

"Yeah that makes sense. Maybe we'll try to whip up some kind of costume but for now whatever you brought should work." Kyu was already hard at work rapidly notifying the fans of the show, typing away on the computer while Tiffany sat across from me. Her leg was bouncing up and down and despite the pleasant look on her face, I could tell she was uneasy. "Hey are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… fine. Just excited." She widened her smile at me but I could see there was still some nerves there.

"Well just remember that we can stop at anytime. I'll be right outside monitoring things to make sure they're going smoothly." She nodded her head and out of the corner of my eye I could see Kyu give me a thumbs up. "So whenever your ready. You can get changed in the room, and just give me a sign when your ready for us to go live." For a few seconds it seemed like she was hesitating before she got onto her feet, her look of caution disappearing. She walked off toward the back room as Kyu floated over and handed me back my laptop.

"We've already got five guys in the main room waiting for the show to start. How'd she look?"

"Nervous but it's probably just first time jitters. I think once she gets going, she's gonna be a natural." Kyu sat down on the couch beside me as I clicked a few times on the screen before pulling up the live feed. I could feel that familiar arousal in my pants as I watched her undress, changing into a plaid sweater and skirt. While it didn't have the same sex appeal as the school uniform it would do the job. Besides odds were good she wouldn't be wearing it for long. Once she was finished getting dressed she sat with her legs crossed on the edge of the bed and gave a wink at the camera. Kyu giggled to herslef and nudged my shoulder with her elbow.

"This is good be fucking good. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go." I switched on the live feed, and Tiffany focused on one of the cameras. Until we could find some way to monitor the chat, I was going to have to work as the admin. Which meant that I would have to watch the full show all the way through including during any private showings she was asked to complete. Not that I really minded the work and Kyu looked more than happy to help carry the load. At first things started off relatively slow. Out of the five guys that Kyu had rounded up only two of them seemed to be very vocal. At first they complimented her on her photos and teaser video which Tiffany seemed to enjoy. Then after a few minutes the first donation came in. We had set up a board inside the room behind the camera that outlined what the reward would be for each goal reached. There was also an identical set up on the website so that our visitors would know where their money was going. After the money came in there was a ding that alerted Tiffany that the first goal had been reached which meant that her top was coming off.

"Oh you guys don't waste any time do you?" She giggled to herself and pulled off the sweater slowly to reveal the same cute pink bra from the teaser video. That got some of the other guys attention and soon enough the chat room was starting to come alive. And they weren't being stingy with their donations either. It only took another minute for her to reach the second goal which meant that the bra had to go too. Tiffany began to blush as she reached behind her and undid the strap, letting it slide off her body to show off her perky breast. Beside me Kyu could barely contain her excitement and by the sounds of the whimpers coming from next to me I could guess where her hand was. And then the first request came in. For a select amount of money users could request specific actions that I would have to approve before they became available to Tiffany.

"This guy wants to see her pinch her nipples… shouldn't be too bad right?" I looked over at Kyu but she was already in her own little world. I sighed and approved the message, which was then revealed to Tiffany. She didn't waste any time spreading her legs to give a tease up her skirt as she began to pinch her breast. Her face bounced around from initial winces of pain to moans as she rotated between pinching one breast and squeezing the other. The crowd was definitely getting their money's worth. And it was getting bigger. Before long there were thirty people watching her and just like that, the next goal was reached. Tiffany released her tits and slid her skirt off to fully reveal her long legs. She blew a kiss to the camera and then slid her hand all the way down her body into her panties.

"Fuck… hold on." Kyu shot up and flew across the room before shutting herself in one of the other cam rooms. And if I wasn't busy moderating the chat I would have been tempted to do the same. The users on the site seemed only to be getting more excited, their compliments and flirting filling up the chats almost as fast as I could read them. Then all of a sudden we were hit with our first big donation. Any donation that passed a certain threshold would start a countdown leading to a private showing. Others who matched the donation or paid more would also be able to access this private mode. And before long three more did leading to the rest of the users to be removed from the room. Now all that was left was Tiffany sitting there awaiting the commands with her hand already moving rapidly beneath her panties. The first request was for her to remove the panties and just as she slid them off the next came in for her to place them in her mouth. She obeyed, stuffing her mouth full while still somehow maintaining that look of innocence. Already I could feel my cock at full mast but the show was far from over. The next order was for her to use one of the toys that Kyu had been so kind as to gift her. The one she selected was a small blue bullet that, when switched on, vibrated rapidly. She placed it against her pussy and before long her moans were piercing through the panties as she massaged her pussy with her other hand clutching her breast. It was like something out of a dream but instead of coming out of my imagination it was sitting only one room away. She was performing better than I could have hoped and before I knew it she let out one long moan that caused the panties to fall out from her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she craned her neck backwards letting out soft whimpers of pleasure. And just like that the timer went off. Her hour was up. She looked up and winked at the camera before the live feed was turned off. I leaned back in my seat and sighed as I watched her fall back onto the bed breathing heavily. That went perfectly. I quickly checked out our earnings and was surprised to see how well we done. Even with Tiffany and Nikki's cuts we had plenty left over. As I began to move the funds over to my account, Kyu reappeared from her hiding hole looking almost as tired as Tiffany.

"Enjoy the show?" She nodded her head and plopped down beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"She's amazing…" I smiled as I finished typing away with Kyu looking on. Not a bad first day. After a while Tiffany reappeared and Kyu sat back up, licking her lips as Tiffany took a seat across from me. Her face was still flushed and her hair was a mess but it didn't do anything to sway the bulge in my pants to go down. She was back in her school uniform and pointed over to my laptop.

"So...how'd I do?"

"Pretty damn good for your first day. Hell, that was good for anyday. Hold on and I'll get you your pay." I walked over to the safe and grabbed the cash that I had already calculated before she came. It was a pretty hefty sum but she really did earn it. I walked back over to her and handed over the cash which caused her to shoot back up to her feet.

"Oh my gosh are you sure?" I nodded my head and opened my mouth to speak but before a word could escape she had her arms wrapped around my neck in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!" I patted her shoulder and tried to shimmy back a little to avoid having her feel the excitement that was happening in my pants. She let go and flipped her hair back, taking one more look at the money before looking back up at me with her face beaming.

"Well you earned it. I can't promise it'll be that much every time but if you keep performing like that…" I shrugged my shoulder while she let out another excited squeal before shoving the money into her bag. Suddenly an alarm on her phone went off which seemed to surprise her. She let out a groan as she checked it, slipping the bag over her shoulder.

"I gotta go to cheer practice but hopefully I'll be back tomorrow. Keep a room open for me!" She gave a wave as she hurried over to the elevators. I turned back to look at Kyu who was already examining our earnings.

"Impressive right?"

"Dude we did pretty good. And she's already tripled her fan count. Next time should be even bigger." I nodded my head and looked around the room at the setup. As much as I really did want to believe we had something successful here, now we have the proof we needed. The money was in the bank, the fans were crying out for more. But before we could celebrate our victory my phone rang and when I checked it I shot Kyu a curious look.

"It's Kyanna. Should I anwser it?" Kyu nodded her head quickly and I picked up the phone.

"Hey you were the guy offering the job right?"

"Uh… yeah. That's me."

"I know this is gonna sound really stupid but is there any chance you can do the interview with me at the mall? I'm on break for an hour and don't know if I can make it there tonight…"

"I think that'll work. I'll be there soon."

"Really! Awesome! Meet me in front of the salon." I hung up the phone and Kyu cocked her head to the side.

"What was that about?"

"She wants me to give her the interview at the mall. I told her I'd head out now." Kyu crossed her arms over her chest while raising an eyebrow.

"So tell me how your gonna shoot there? We need to take pictures and shoot the video man. We can't have her stripping down in the middle of the mall can we?" She was right. Not exactly a well thought out plan. But we still needed to fill her in on what we were about and there was no use bringing her in if she wasn't okay with it.

"I'll just explain to her what the company is. Then we'll have her come out here once we know she's onboard." Kyu scoffed and floated back up to her feet. She began to fly over to the elevators, waving for me to follow.

"Sometimes I wonder what the fuck you would do without me dude. Cmon, let's go see her." I followed her over to the elevator and started our descent. No matter how successful we were so far, there was always room for another star. And now was our chance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mallrat/Searching

By the time we arrived at the mall things were already slowing down. Some of the stores inside had already closed for the day and the crowd inside was starting to thin out. As we walked through I couldn't help but look over at the stores that I had spent so much time over the years. I'd pop inside, grab whatever computer or video games I needed, and get the hell out before my social anxiety reached its peak. At the time it was just the way things were and I never thought to question it. People were often happy to look the other way when I came by and I just figured that was how things were gonna stay. But now with Kyu by my side it was like I could see the world through a new light. I must've passed by Kyanna a hundred times whenever I walked in front of the salon. Maybe I even passed Nikki or even Tiffany on those weekly rounds through here and yet I had never thought to pay them any mind. But thanks to Kyu it was like I could finally see these people as more than just extras in the background. They were real and it was like as soon as I came to that realization they started to treat me the same way. As we reached the meeting spot I noticed that those nerves I felt the other times were noticeably absent. In their place wasn't exactly a feeling of confidence, it was more like looseness. I took a seat on a bench in front of the salon while Kyu sat beside me. It took me a few seconds for me to realize she was staring at me with an almost goofy grin on her face.

"Uh… what are you doing?" She giggled to herself and gave me a light punch in the arm.

"You're looking pretty relaxed now dude. I was just thinking about before you went up to talk to Tiffany. You looked like you were gonna piss your pants." She went back to giggling to herself as I rolled my eyes. Of course it would be too much to ask to have the silent satisfaction I was getting better at this.

"You have a weird way of complimenting somebody, you know that?"

"I never said it was a compliment. I'd say this 'new you' is probably like… 75% of my effort and a solid 25% from you."

"Wait a second that's a load of…" Before I could finish that thought Kyu put her finger on her lips and pointed over to the salon. I followed her finger to see Kyanna walking out of the salon swiveling her head back and forth. I gave her a wave which she returned with a smile and started to hurry over to the bench. She was dressed much more casually than the last time I saw her with a bright yellow top and short brown skirt. Maybe it had something to do with her telling me about her kid but it now it felt like she had a more mature appeal. While Tiffany gave off a wild and carefree vibe, Kyanna was more reserved. Like she was keeping her own attractiveness a secret and only revealed it to the ones that she wanted to.

"Hey! Hope you were waiting too long!" I shook my head and stood up as Kyu did the same.

"Don't worry about it. Busy day?" I nodded over toward the salon while Kyanna let out a groan.

"I don't even want to talk about it. Some days I really hate this job. You wanna sit down someplace?" I motioned for her to lead the way and walked beside her as Kyu flew beside me to whisper in my ear.

"I'll meet you back at the office. I've got somethings I gotta check up on." I couldn't respond with Kyanna by my side as Kyu flew off. Whether it was part of her plot to leave me on my own or not didn't really matter but it still made me curious. She had a habit of sneaking off whenever I talked to the rest of the girls. Where was she getting off to? The question drifted out of my mind as Kyanna stopped us at a kiosk. The smell coming from over the counter was intoxicating, a mix of syrup and fried food that nearly made my mouth water.

"This place is the shit. I come to her almost every day after work." The attendee at the counter seemed to back that up, recognizing Kyanna instantly.

"Hey hun! You want the usual?" Her eyes shot over to me before an impish smile come across her lips. "And can I get your new boy toy anything?" Kyanna's eyes widened as she shot her hands up and shook her head.

"It's not like that! He's just a friend. Just give me the usual." The woman shrugged and got to work making the food as Kyanna turned to look at me with a guilty look. "Sorry about that. We're a pretty tight knit group here but sometimes they just don't know when to keep their mouths shut." She shot a glare at the woman behind the counter while I laughed. She seemed to be pretty personable but there was something about her that gave off a more fiery vibe. Even if she was wiser than her years she was still just as young as I was. We waited at the counter until the food was done, a small dish of chicken and waffles that smelled like heaven. We walked over to a nearby table and took seats across from each other as Kyanna began her meal. She suddenly stopped before taking her first bite, sheepishly placing the food back down onto the plate.

"Something wrong?"

"It's just that um… this is kinda unprofessional isn't it? I'm surprised you're still actually sitting there." That was true. None of this was 'by the book' but then again running a cam show business didn't typically require standard business etiquette. The more comfortable the environment the easier it was going to be swaying them onto our side.

"Nah, its all good. I actually appreciate getting out of the office." She smiled and went back to eating her food before tilting her head to the side.

"You work in an office? Usually you guys are more stuck up." Her eyes went wide as if she just realized what'd she said. Her cheeks became flushed while she scrambled together next words out. "Not that I'm trying to insult you or anything. Ugh…this is going shitty."

"Well we haven't even really started yet. I was gonna let you finish your food before we got into the serious stuff." The look in her eyes gave off the impression like she couldn't believe I was even real. She did seem kind of frazzled but lucky for her that didn't really matter to me. I just hoped that she was keeping an open mind just the way I was. It was actually in my favor that she was this oblivious. Otherwise I might not have been able to ease her into it like this.

"Your kind of strange, you know that? And I mean that as a compliment."

"Thanks? Can't say I hear that very often." She giggled to herself and finished up, cleaning off her plate before returning to the table.

"Okay… I'm ready now."

"Good. So I think its important that the first thing we do is discuss the kind of business I work for." Again she cocked her head to the side in confusion with a worried smile.

"I thought you said you work in an office?"

"Well I do but we're not exactly an average company. We're a cam site." There was a moment were neither of us said anything, her face blankly staring at mine for a while before she finally opened her mouth again.

"Um… I'm not really sure what that is." That made things a bit more tricky. With Tiffany she had a general understanding of how these things worked, but it seemed like Kyanna had managed to maintain her innocence. Which meant that her perverted willingness might be pretty low.

"Right it's like um… a website where women perform live on camera for donations." Again there was silence but this time there was noticeably more tension in the air. All the pretty wording couldn't negate the fact that this was still a porn site. And now that she was aware that the ball was in her court. All I could do was attempt to justify any problems she came up with.

"Oh…"

"Look Kyanna you seem like a nice person so I'm just gonna give it to you straight. Not many people are interested in this type of work so if you me to walk away I can promise you're not gonna hear from me about any of this again. But if you'd like to hear me out, I promise I'll answer any questions you have." When she looked up at me I was almost certain she was going to ask me to leave. The resentment was written all over her face and yet her lips remained sealed. It was like I could actually see the gears turning in her head as she weighed her options.

"I can't say yes right now… but I'm not gonna tell you to leave either." She sat back and crossed her arms and suddenly it was like I was talking to a different person. This wasn't the same ditzy stylist that I had seen get flustered when getting taunted about relationships. This was a woman who knew the difference between an opportunity and a load of BS. Someone who I had to tread carefully around.

"That's good enough for me. So is there anything you want to get out of the way first?"

"Your company. How successful are you?" And suddenly this interview became more of interrogation. Still that was going to be tough to answer. On one hand we weren't doing too bad for just starting out but we were still in our early stages. Things could go south really at any moment.

"Right now we are pretty small but we're getting bigger. You will be our second live model to join if you accept and we can guarantee your pay for both your audition and the first show. After that your pay will be determined by how well each performance does." She nodded along but her face remained stoic. It was impossible to see if I was getting through to her or not but I knew exactly what I wanted to keep the focus on. The money.

"What kind of audition?"

"A photo shoot and a short solo film. We use that to garner interest to ensure that when you do go live, you'll already have fans awaiting you."

"How often are you available?"

"Right now we work around the clock. There are certain times that may net you a bigger audience but we can do whatever fits your schedule." Slowly I could begin to see her cracking down. After the initial shock it was better to make the deal seem as sweet as possible. And for a single mom like her reliable pay along with a flexible schedule likely sounded like a dream. Still that was a realization that she had to come to herself. If I brought it up she may see it as manipulative and shut me down before I could get a word in.

"So you guys have an actual office?"

"Yep. It's the address on the card. If you'd like to visit it some time we'd be more than happy to show you around." Finally it seemed that she relaxed a little, letting out a sigh and rubbing her eyes.

"I've gotta get back to work." She stood up and looked ready to turn away before stopping herself, focusing her gaze on me. "I'll come in for an audition. I don't know when but I'll be there."

"That's fine with us. Thanks for giving us the chance. You won't regret." She nodded and continued to stare at me as if to say 'I better not'. Then without another word she turned around and headed off. That didn't go quite as smoothly as it had with Tiffany but it wasn't as bad as Nikki so… two out of three wasn't too bad. And at the very least she was coming in for an audition which would give us a chance to show our audiences we're not a one trick pony. I rose up and started to head out of the mall back toward the offices. The sun had already set and up in the sky, the stars were already starting to appear. When I reached the office I found that Kathrine had already left for the night but a sticky note had been placed on her desk. 'Nikki called to tell you that she was coming in tomorrow morning for tech support. Have a nice night (:' I smiled and tucked the note into my pocket before heading up the elevator. Nikki was more devoted to us than I would have given her credit for. And it was thanks to her that Tiffany's first show went as smoothly as it did. Without her things could have been a lot worse. And Kathrine… She was still someone who I couldn't get a read on. Despite her obvious sex appeal Kyu barley gave her a passing glance after our first meeting. And she acted more like a personal secretary than someone monitoring the rest of the building. There was definitely something more to her. When the doors slid open I found Kyu in her usual spot at the front desk, tossing what looked like some kind of metal frisbee between her hands. As soon as I started to walk forward her head shot up as she shoved the item back inside the desk.

"Uh… hey man. How'd it go with Kyanna?"

"Good. She agreed to come in for an audition." I pointed down at the drawer where I saw her stash the metallic piece. "What's that?" Her eyes looked down at the corner before she jumped back up to her feet. She let out an overdramatic yawn, smacking her lips together and stretching out.

"Hey aren't you kinda tired? Why don't you go home and get some sleep." She was weird, much more than usual. She quickly noticed my suspicion and sat back down at the desk with a sigh.

"Do you believe in… life from other planets?" The question kind of surprised me. I have always been a believer that there was some other creatures out there just waiting to be discovered. And if anything Kyu's existence seemed to fortify that belief. Even if there weren't beings among the stars there were other dimensions. The possibilities were endless.

"I guess so. Why?"

"Yeah that figures. Take a look at this." She reached back into the desk and took the metal object out, throwing into onto the surface. Up close it looked like some kind of device with a soft pulsating light in the center. All around it strange symbols appear to be drawn by hand.

"What is this thing?"

"Tbh I have no fucking idea. But I think it can help."

"Help with what?" She bit her lip and paused for a few moments as she thought her next words carefully.

"Remember when I told you about the guy I trained before you? I think this might be how we find him" I stood there in silence as I thought about what she said. Before when she told me about him I could see that there was some kind of connection there. But in the end he still abandoned her, and all the women I've met so far. Tiffany, Nikki, Kyanna, and especially Kyu. None of them deserved that.

"Why? Is he that important?"

"Of course. I helped him become what he was."

"It just doesn't seem like he did a very good job returning the favor." I continued to look at Kyu but her expression didn't change. She really was determined to find this guy. Trying to get more out of her would be pointless. I reached into my pocket and placed the sticky note on the desk. "Nikki is coming in tomorrow to check up on things. If you want, I can have her look at this...thing and figure out what it is." Her face lit up at that, her wings fluttering behind her like a dog wagging its tail.

"Shit man, that's a good idea!" She slid the device over to me and I picked it up to shove in my pocket. It was definitely heavy and seemed to have a subtle vibration to it. Kyu floated back up and over to me, placing on of her hands on my shoulder. "Thanks for this dude. I think I'm gonna go charge my batteries. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded my head and watched her float off before heading back down the elevator. There was still so much I didn't understand and yet I still felt like it was my job to help her out. But there was that feeling that came over me when she talked about him. Anxiety? Jealousy? I tried to shake it out of my mind as I walked over to lay down on one of the couches. Whatever the plan was I was just happy to get this far. It felt good to be around people again and actually feel like I was getting something done. I smiled as my eyes began to shut. This was only the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Artifact/Smoke

I woke up the next morning to the sound of typing on a keyboard. Nikki had apparently let herself in and was already hard at work, headphones in her ears as she showcased her ability. She didn't seem to notice me as I stood up and stretched out. She was dressed in a white tanktop and jeans, which made her a pretty nice sight to wake up to. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder earning a sideways glance.

"Oh. I didn't know you were here."

"Late night at the office. What time did you get here?"

She shrugged her shoulders as I pulled up a chair and examined the screen that she was working on. It looked like she was trying to write a program that calculated the statistics of each show. How many people were there, what caused the biggest donations, and so on. For someone who initially appeared so disinterested in this kind of work, she was pretty aware of what went on behind the scenes.

"I don't know… probably like an hour ago?" Suddenly she stopped typing and bit her lips like she was thinking of what to say. Before I could ask her she spun around in her chair, looking at me in the eye for a second before lowering her gaze to the floor. "I heard that Tiffany had her first show. How'd it go?"

"She did a great job. Hell of a lot better than I was expecting."

She nodded her head but continued to look down at the floor. It wasn't hard to tell what she was thinking. I had no idea what kind of friendship these two shared but I could tell that they were pretty close. It was admirable that Nikki cared so much for her friend's safety and I could only imagine how conflicted she must feel about all this. All I could do was try my best to win over her trust and show her that I wasn't someone she had to be suspicious of. Then I remembered what I had promised Kyu. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the device that Kyu had given me the night before. It still radiated with energy but it was so subtle I didn't even notice until it was in my hand.

"What's that?"

Before I could even ask her she already perked up, looking at the object over. I placed it on the table in front of her while she stared at it curiously.

"I was actually hoping you could help me out with that. My um… friend gave it to me and asked me to figure out what I could."

She stared at it for several moments before looking up at me as if to make sure it was okay with me for her to touch it. I gave her a nod while she scooped it up into her hand and held it close to her face.

"Huh… these symbols. They look similar to the ones that have been appearing all over town."

"Umm… what do you mean?" She shot a judgmental glare at me but all I could do was shrug in return. "I don't really get out much." She rolled her eyes and placed the object back on the desk, pointing to one of the strange designs.

"For the last couple of months someone or some group of people have been spray painting these on the sides of buildings. At first there was a lot of attention being drawn to them, but eventually people just kinda… gave it up. The sightings kinda dwindled down and now…" The fascination was written all over her face. I wouldn't have pegged her for being one of those conspiracy nuts but seeing how excited she got over some random symbols gave me a new impression of her. Still it was strange that she recognized any of this. What were the odds that one of the girls Kyu had me collect was also a professional in some local conspiracy that could lead back to the man she was searching for. I would have said it was impossible if I wasn't watching Nikki nearly foam at the mouth at the discovery.

"So it sounds like you might be the right one for the job then. I wouldn't mind having you take it off my hands for a while if you think you can figure out what it is." She looked up at me to see if I was serious before pushing the rock into the pocket of her jeans.

"I'll get right on it as soon as I'm done here."

"Sounds good." I pushed my chair back and stood up to let her continue her work. Looking down at her it I couldn't help but think it really was a shame that she was so against doing the show. Seeing her sitting there typing away was enough to give both me a nerd boner. She was what every guy playing games online pictured when they heard a girl's voice in the chat. Right down the 'fuck you' attitdue and dyed hair. She might not carry the same sex appeal as Tiffany or Kyanna but set things up the right way and we'd have every gamer this side of WOW coming to check her out.

Once I finally convinced myself to stop ogling her I headed out toward the elevator. It wasn't until that I clicked the button to head down that I noticed something strange. Usually Kyu was there when I woke up or at least made her presence known somehow. After having her there for the past few days it was weird to not having her floating by my side. Once the doors slid open leading to the bottom floor I could feel a knot of panic starting to build in my chest. Kyu had never given me anyway to contact her. Usually we just met up at whatever location we'd agreed on. If she really did just decide to book it after entrusting me with that device, there was no way I could track her down. I stepped outside into the lobby feeling dizzy like I had just stood up too fast. I stumbled over to one of the seats by the door and sat down to catch my breath. In the back of my mind I knew it was silly to panic but a part of me felt like it was spiraling out of control. The only reason I felt able to pull any of this off was because I felt like I had someone watching my back. Now it was like I could feel the full weight of it all on my shoulders.

"You okay?" I looked up expecting to see Kyu only to find Kathrine standing there instead with her hand on her hip. "You don't look so good. Should I get help?"

"Um... no that's fine. Just had a rough night is all." I tried to smile but anyone with eyes could probably tell how forced it was. But to my surprise she didn't just shrug her shoulders and head back to her desk. Instead she took a seat beside me and looked around the room.

"You know you work pretty hard for being so young. I can't imagine it's easy running your own company like that." Her smile was warm enough to help me start to relax. Something about the way she spoke made me feel like she actually understood what I was going through.

"I'm not really on my own. It's actually me and my friend. She just um… doesn't come around here much." Kathrine raised her eyebrows as she looked at me but remained silent. It would be too difficult trying to explain things to her especially since Kyu never told me if she would be comfortable with me spreading her existence around.

"Well then your pretty lucky. If I had somebody I trusted that I would've been out of this dump years ago." She laughed to herself before standing up and brushing off her skirt. "I'd better get back to work. But if you ever need somebody to talk to… well you know where to find me."

She shot me one last smile before turning around and heading back over toward her desk. I waited a few minutes before standing back up and heading out the door. Her words helped take off some of that stress that I felt in the elevator. It felt similar to when Kyu had instructed me on how to talk to Tiffany. Just having someone else there to deliver that push made all the difference. I continued to walk down the street without really having any idea of where I was going. Eventually something caught my eye. On the side of the liquor store there was graffiti that nearly covered the wall entirely. I must have seen it all a hundred times before walking this same way but now something clicked as I approached it more thoughtfully. Nikki's explanation came back to me as I scanned the walls for any sign of the symbols.

"Um...what the fuck are you doing" I jumped back as a voice rang out from behind me. I turned around to see a girl standing there with her arms crossed with a cigarette smoking from in between her fingers. She had strikingly bright red hair and was dressed in a tiny red tank top of matching color. She was extremely thin but despite her petite figure her glare was enough to make me feel intimidated.

"Er… just checking out the art?"

She maintained her glare on me for a few more moments before rolling her eyes and taking a long drag on her cigarette.

"Yeah okay… fucking weirdo…" I turned back around to look at the wall now with the added nervousness of her staring at me from behind. If it hadn't been for her aggressive attitude I would have thought she was actually kind of cute. But the tone in her voice was enough to send that thought down into the gutter. The wall itself was a dizzying mess of tags and half finished designs that no sane person could find a pattern in. I tried to focus on the design that Nikki had pointed out to me. Even though they didn't look like any kind of symbols I'd seen before, it was clear there was some kind of method to them. It was too meticulous to be just some kind of random design. Then something on the wall got my attention. Separated from the rest of the art was something written in what looked like actual paint. The color was far more defined than the rest of the faded stuff on the wall. I quickly took my phone out and snapped a picture of it, excited at the discovery. It was definitely fresher than the rest meaning that if Nikki was right than whoever was putting these up was still out there. I turned back around to see the girl standing there the aggression on her face being replaced with curiosity as she threw what was left of her cigarette down on the pavement.

"Did you see anybody come here and paint this symbol?" She looked up toward the sky thoughtfully for a second before snapping her fingers.

"Oh yeah... I think they looked something like this." She smirked as she flipped her middle finger up at me. I sighed and looked back at the wall. There were thousands of places that somebody could tag in this city which meant that watching them all would be impossible. Unless I could catch whoever it was in the act this investigation wasn't going to go anywhere. Despite the girl's seeming hatred toward me it didn't look like she was showing any signs of leaving.

"Look I'm just trying to figure out who's been putting up these signs. If you could help me out I'd appreciate it."

"Oh yeah? How much?" I cocked my head to the side as her smirk grew more devilish.

"What?" She leaned her head back and let out a groan as I continued to stare at her confused.

"God to I have to spell it out for you dumbass? How much M-O-N-E-Y"

My first instinct was to forget the whole thing. Clearly this girl wasn't keen on being any real help and besides I had no reason to do any of this. Kyu and I agreed to run the site together, everything besides that was just extra. But before I could convince myself to walk away the memory of her sitting there at her desk came back to me. Normally she was a ball of energy but in that moment she looked so alone. It was a feeling I could relate to, one that I had no idea how difficult it was until Kyu helped me cure it. At the very least I owed her a chance at getting better. With a sigh I dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out one of the business cards.

"Bring whatever info you find to this address. We can figure out how much its worth when you show up." She glared at me for a few seconds before looking down at the card and snatching it from my grip.

"Fine. But you better not be ripping me off." She stuffed the card into her shorts before turning off and walking away down the alleyway. She wasn't exactly the most charismatic person I'd met but having somebody out there could prove useful. As I walked back toward the street my phone began to ring and when I pulled it out I was surprised to see a call from Kyanna.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Is um… now a good time to come in?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll be there in a few minutes." I hung up the phone and began to walk back toward the office. Lucky I hadn't wandered off too far and soon enough I was back in the building. I gave Katherine a small nod before heading back up to the studio. It looked like Nikki had already left, likely eager to get a jumpstart on her research. But as I walked over to wait on the couch for Kyanna I heard the sounds of snoring coming from behind Kyu's desk. I approached carefully only to find what I likely should have suspected. Kyu was knocked out in her chair, her head tilted back as the sounds of her snores filled up the room. Suddenly all that time spent worrying seemed pointless. Seeing her sitting there sleeping off a likely sex fueled hangover it seemed silly to think that I was worried that she had abadoned me with all this. Even if we were just starting out we were in too deeply to quit now, and she had never given me a reason to think otherwise. I shook my head and turned around just as the elevator doors slid open once again. Kyanna popped her head out smiling, the bright gold earrings dangling from underneath her hair.

"Wow… pretty swanky." As soon as she spoke I could her Kyu's snores stop abruptly along with her tired groans. It took everything in me not to laugh and instead wave for Kyanna to come in.

"Thanks. Why don't we get things started?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Latina/Boss

Kyanna and I headed over to the couches after Kyu whispered in my ear she was gonna 'wash up' before joining us. I took a seat across from her and did a quick look over her body one more time. Back when Tiffany was sitting in the same spot I already had an idea of what we were gonna do. The innocent to naughty routine was a hit and it played right into her character on camera. Kyanna was going to be a bit different. Her appeal was going to be more physical and her body was definitely up for the task. People already went crazy for latinas but that wasn't all we could use. Kyu knew that she would be at the gym when we first ran into her and now I could see why. Even now when she was only dressed in a plain blue tank top and shorts it was still like she was showing off the body that she worked for.

"So… I'm getting paid for this right?"

She brushed her hair out of her face as she spoke. Despite her coy attitude I remembered how she was acting when we had met up last time. She was gonna be the one in control and if she didn't feel like this was worth her time than I could forget about having her stick around. It wasn't like I had any plans of screwing her over but I still had to be careful.

"Of course. And like I said before this isn't any kind of commitment if you don't want it to be. If you walk out of here after we're done and decide not to come back that's absolutely fine." She nodded her head, her hand fidgeting around with her earring nervously. Just like Tiffany she tried to make it seem like she was a lot less nervous than she was. But something told me that calling it out now would only make things more tense. In her case it might be better if I let her realize there was nothing to be afraid of rather than trying to talk her down.

"Okay. So are we good to go or…" She looked around the room and back to me with her head head tilted to the side. "It's just us?"

"Yep. I run most of the day to day stuff myself. So you ready?"

I stood up and gestured for her to follow me over to the camera set up. Kyu had already returned and went to work typing away on one of the computers. By the time Kyanna took her seat Kyu gave me the thumbs up and hurried over to a seat by the camera. I got in place and looked through the lens to make sure everything was all ready. Just like the first time the plan was relatively simple. A couple pictures with clothes on, then underwear, until finally we arrived at the main event. "Alright so first off we're gonna keep things casual. Relax a bit." Kyanna nodded confidently and smiled wide. The first couple showcased her looking bold, pulling off a kind of wonder woman pose with her hands on her hips and her gaze set in the distance. It worked for her and I could already see the nerves starting to fade as she broke into giggles after each click of the camera before getting into a new position. Eventually it was time to move onto the more alluring imagery. One shot of her arm pushing her breasts up through her tank top was enough to get anyone drooling at the thought of what was underneath. Then she gave a little spin, the first shot with her standing up with her arms up high to show off her figure. The next with her bent over touching her toes with her ass threatening to bust right out of those shorts.

"You know… I used to model. I mean nothing like this but…" Her face blushed a bit as she faced back to me.

"Really?"

"It was more of a side thing but then I got pregnant with Phillip. Never thought I'd be doing it again."

After saying it out loud it was if all of her talent just came back. I didn't even need to tell her what pose to do. She was pushing her hair back, sticking her ass out to the side, everything that could make a guy go wild. But soon enough it was time to move on to something a bit less teasing.

"Alright I'm gonna have to ask for you to take the top off first."

She nodded and without a moment's hesitation stripped off her top to reveal her toned body and black bra. The first shot had her arm once again beneath her boobs, this time pushing them enough to make Kyu drool in anticipation beside me. The next had her squeezing them together. That paired up nicely with one showing her suck on her finger while her other hand clutched her boob. Now she was all warmed up and I didn't even need to tell her it was time to take off her shorts. Standing there in her underwear it was like staring at some kind of greek statue brought to life. Every feature on her was perfectly toned like it had been sculpted and it was like she was lacking in nature's gifts either. Again she turned around, holding onto her ass and bending over before pulling up her black panties to make an alluring looking g-string. She slapped her ass and giggled as she turned back around while Kyu elbowed me in the side. I expected her to be complaining about the circus tent forming in my pants but instead she pointed over to an unopened water bottles sitting on one of the desks. It took my brain a moment to figure out what it was she could be thinking until it came to me. I reached over and handed the water over to Kyanna who took it with a confused expression.

"Um… thanks but I'm not really that thirsty."

"Well it's not really for drinking. Do you mind getting a little um… wet?"

I watched her process my request before looking at Kyu anxiously. Before I could take it back Kyanna shrugged her shoulders and opened the bottle. Like a professional she slowly began to pour it over her body, her face transforming from biting her lip with a naught smile to a silent moan. Soon enough she had emptied the bottle while her body remained it the same glistening and captivating state. I could hear Kyu's whimpers next to me as we caught a few more pictures before it was time to move onto the final stage.

"Okay so…"

Before I could even finish the thought Kyanna put her hand up with her face flushed red. She reached behind her and slowly undid her top. We got one more of her bra just barely covering her before it finally fell away revealing her bare chest. Kyu nearly seemed to choke on her own excitement as Kyanna began to play with her breast. Already it was gonna be clear that she was going to attract a whole new kind of audience. While Tiffany did a great job pulling off the innocent teenager, Kyanna was something else entirely. A confident woman who wasn't afraid to show off what she had. That kind of perosnality easily came through in the next few pictures as she mimicked some of the same poses from before now with a new layer of sex appeal. By the time she slid her panties off there wasn't a single doubt left in my mind. Her ass could have attracted an audience by itself and she made sure it worked for her. A couple pictures of her facing backward biting her lip paired up with some exaggerated twerking and I was more than sold. When we were done it felt like my erection was gonna rip a whole through my pants and Kyu wasted no time in pleasing herself.

"So how was that?" And suddenly she was back to blushes and shyness as she covered her breast with her hand while looking down to the floor.

"Perfect. No other way to describe it." She giggled as she reached toward the floor to pick up the rest of her clothes. I walked away to grab her a towel as Kyu took the camera while Kyanna returned to the couch. After waiting for her to dry off and get her underwear back on we began to discuss what happens next. "For starters you did great. Now all we need is the teaser video." She cocked her head to the side, the towel wrapped around her body to cover anything my eyes might be tempted to stare at.

"What's that?"

"It's a little something we're gonna be putting up to go along with the pictures. A short video of you showing off what kind of stuff you might do on cam." She nodded her head as Kyu returned to sit by me looking like she was gonna explode with anticipation. I pointed over to one of the back rooms that had already been set up and Kyanna wasted no time in rising up to her feet. She marched off toward the back as I turned around to face Kyu, letting out a deep breath.

"She's a handful."

"And our next big paycheck. C'mon dude show some energy!"

She grabbed my arm and squeezed it with an excited smile on her face. This was clearly her element but it was hard to tell what part of it had her excited. Helping the girls? Making the money? Or was it just the sex in the air that got her all worked up? I shrugged my shoulders and did my best to smile as I grabbed the laptop and flipped it open. It was already showing us the screen for the room that Kyanna had just entered. It looked like she had already gotten comfy on the bed, laying on her side and looking forward at the camera with the towel laying in front of her. After one more quickly look at Kyu for confirmation I switched on the mic.

"Okay Kyanna. All you gotta do is give the audience something to get excited about. We'll be recording so just give a thumbs up when your done and we'll turn it off." She nodded toward the camera and I began to record. At first it looked like her nerves had come back to her as she laid there staring forward into the camera. But before I could get too nervous she began to go to work and immediately all that hesitation vanished. She started off similar to the pictures, playing with her chest while keeping a sultry look on the camera. At first she kept things slow before she got up on her knees and once again took off her bra. Even though it was already the second time I'd seen it that day it was no less impressive. Kyu and I stared forward blanky as she turned around and pushed her ass out, shaking it before sliding off her bottoms. Soon enough we had a full few of her show as her fingers rubbed herself while letting off a low moan. Eventually those fingers moved up a bit and I could hear Kyu gasp as they went towards her ass. For the next few minutes we both watched as Kyanna showed off what she knew that the world wanted. Not only was her ass already tempting but now she was showing off she was more than willing to get creative with it. She looked back and winked toward the camera before reaching toward Kyu's mini collection and pulling out one of the smaller dildos. But in this case more than any I'd seen before size didn't really matter. In a matter of seconds she was pushing it into her ass letting out moans that were enough to drive anyone crazy. After a few minutes of working on it she pulled it out and threw it beside her, spanking her ass before turning around to face the camera. She pushed her hair out from her face and blew a kiss towards the camera before giving us the thumbs up we needed to shut the recording down. Kyu and I both looked at eachother with the same expression on our faces. A mix between satisfaction and awe at what we just watched. It was a different kind of energy from what people on the site might have gotten used to but that didn't mean it wasn't going to be a hit.

"Can you get everything downloaded? I let her know that she pulled it off…"

Kyu nodded as I walked off towards the room Kyanna was inside and by the time I got there she was already getting dressed. Once I walked in the room she gave me a wide smile while pulling her panties up over her ass.

"Hey hey! Like the show?"

"Uh… yeah. And I think the fans will love it." She giggled to herself as I walked her outside to get her other clothes. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kyu hard at work as Kyanna pulled on her tank top. I walked over to the safe, removing the same amount of money that I had already paid Tiffany for her first show. There was no way to guarantee that her stuff would be anywhere near as popular as Tiffany's but she definitely deserved the pay. I walked back over and handed her the cash while her face lit up.

' "Wait for real…?"

"Told you we were excited to have you on board. And if you come back I guarantee you'll be able to walk away with even more."

She turned to face me with the disbelief still clear on her face. It was like I could see her processing the information in her head. I had no way of knowing how much she got paid for her average day of working at the salon but judging by her reaction this was a definite improvement from that.

"Then I'll be back! I'll see you around!"

She stuffed the cash away in her pocket before hurrying over to the door looking like she'd just won the lottery. The last thing I could hear from her before the elevator doors slid shut was her excited squeal as she left Kyu and I alone. When I turned around I could see Kyu already working on posting the video and pictures. At first I had the urge to ask her where she had been for the last couple of hours. But seeing her sitting there typing away was enough to make me content. I walked up next to her desk and took a seat to look at the computer.

"I looked into that device by the way. Nikki took it home and told me she'd let me know if she found anything."

"Oh uh… that's good." I could tell there was something different in the way she spoke. She had already been acting strangely controlled during Kyanna's audtion, a total 180 from Tiffany's. It was like something else was on her mind.

"Everything okay?"

At first it didn't look like she was going to answer me but then her hands stopped typing as she bit her lip. She turned to face me and I could see the anxiety written all over her face.

"So… my boss called me today. She wants to meet you."

"Okay… so what's the problem? I thought you liked her?"

Kyu nodded her head slowly before fluttering up to her feet and pacing back and forth.

"I mean yeah but there's one little problem. None of this was um… well her idea I guess."

"What do you mean?" She floated in one spot for a few moments rubbing her chin as if thinking for a way to explain herself.

"All of this. You, the site, the girls. None of this was approved by Venus." As soon as the words came out of her mouth it clicked for me.

"Wait I thought you told me this was her idea. To spread lust or something." I looked at her face for any sign that this was a joke but there was nothing there. That would explain where she was this morning but there was still plenty that didn't make sense. Why would she do something like this? And why would Venus want to see me?

"Look it's probably better if I let her explain everything. We should go…"

I stood up as she floated over to one of the doors leading into the cam rooms. She reaches into her pocket and pulled out some pink powder out of her pocket. She rose it two her lips and blew it all over the door. I watched as the door suddenly began to glow with a pulsating yellow light. Once she turned the knob the door opened to reveal an impossibly bright light. As I lifted my hands to shield my eyes I could feel a sudden push from behind me. I fell forward through the door before falling onto what felt like grass. I scrambled up to my feet and turned around only to see that the door was gone. Instead there was a forest, thick with trees and brightly colored flowers.

"What the fuck…"

"Welcome human. To sky garden." I quickly turned back around to see a woman standing there dressed like a roman. She had long green hair that fell past her shoulders and held a golden staff that was nearly as tall as her. "My name is Venus. And there is much for us to discuss."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Other World/Pact

From the second I saw her it was clear that Venus really was some kind of goddess like Kyu said. She had an aura around her that made me feel weak like the energy was being drained from my body. And that wasn't even counting her more physical characteristics. I could already feel myself becoming awestruck by just how beautiful she was. No matter how long I looked at her her body never betrayed a single flaw. From her wide hips to her impressive chest it would be enough to make any man want to bow before her. The only thing that didn't match her breathtaking appearance was her expression which did little to hide her disgust as she looked over me. Immediately I could feel myself become overwhelmed with the sudden need to hide myself as if even being in her presence was an insult.

"My my… Kyu does have very peculiar taste in mortals doesn't she?"

The goddess placed her palm over her mouth in a forced yawn before moving over to a large throne, her feet never seeming to touch the ground. I took a step closer while she took her seat noticing that the chair appeared to be made of vines compacted together with brightly colored flowers littered all around it. And the more I looked around it suddenly became clear that, aside from her golden staff, everything seemed to be made out of some kind of plant. Kyu had mentioned that this place was called 'Sky Garden' but I had never really pictured that name was created so literally. "Whatever am I going to do with that girl? Regardless there is good reason I have brought you into our realm mortal."

Her glare was still locked onto me as she beckoned for me to come closer. My legs felt like they were going to buckle beneath me as I moved closer to her in fear of what she might have to say. There was something about this woman that made her far different from Kyu. While Kyu seemed to radiate confidence and joy, the air around Venus made me feel sick with fear.

"Um… I'm not really sure why I'm here. Kyu kind of just pushed me here so…"

She suddenly brought down her staff to interrupt me letting out a loud echo that seemed to shake the forest around us.

"Do not speak unless ordered to moral. You are not a guest here in my domain. I have brought you to me in order to discuss what must be done now that Kyu has revealed her existence onto you." My heart began to beat rapidly inside my chest. The way she spoke made it sound like I had committed some kind of grave mistake even though none of this was really my fault. Kyu had come to me asking for help, and she was the one who showed me her true form. "By interacting with a fairy and making use of her magic without my guidance you have jeopardized the sanctity of our way of life. And such trifles do not go unpunished mortal." The more she spoke I the more I could feel myself starting to lose hope. If this woman was just as powerful as Kyu there would be little I could do to stop her. She tapped her chin while looking up toward the sky before a devilish smile came over her lips. "Perhaps you would make a nice fertilizer for my plants? Or maybe I will drain you of your life energy and leave your husk for the animals to pick at."

"Hey wait a second I didn't ask for any of this! Kyu…" Again the staff was brought down while the earth beneath me felt like it was about to split open.

"Did I not make myself clear you mortal?" There was something in the way she spoke that suddenly made me feel like she wasn't being sincere. If she really did have that kind of power there was nothing stopping her from blowing me away the second I arrived. And yet she insisted on describing her plans to me like some kind of cheap spy movie villain. Plus her threats weren't coming across as natural. It was almost like she had rehearsed this very scenario in her head like she had been waiting for someone to tumble in so she could make them tremble before her. But something told me that I wasn't the one who all this was intended for.

"I'm sorry to speak out of turn Your Highness. It's just that I don't believe that I have done anything to deserve this." For a few moments she maintained her glare while my heart bounded in my chest. The stare down was broken when she moved to rub her eyes, resting her elbow on the arm of the chair.

"I am not a queen."

"What?"

"You just referred to me as 'Your Highness. That is what you call a queen. I am a goddess." I nodded along still confused at the sudden change in her tone. It was as if all the tension had suddenly been released.

"Um… sorry. Is there something else I should call you?"

"Venus is fine. I apologize for the theatrics. Old habits I suppose." She let go of her staff and snapped her fingers. The golden rod disappeared into a cloud of flower petals while she leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"So your not going to kill me?"

"I should hope I don't have to. We are love based people after all. Killing is not in our nature."

I felt more confused than ever standing there in front of her. Moments ago she seemed ready to feed me to some giant flytrap but now looked almost bored with my presence.

"So all of that was…?"

"None of your concern. Although there is still the issue of your relationship with Kyu. I'm afraid that she has overstepped her boundaries yet again. As if her previous folly wasn't enough she has gone and gotten more involved. Ugh…" She sighed and looked down towards the floor. Seeing her like this made her look far more human than she had before. It was clear that something was bothering her and it had something to do with Kyu. If it was some kind of mistake from her past than that could likely only be referring to one thing.

"I'm gonna be honest with you I'm not really sure how any of this fairy stuff works. But if what Kyu told me was true than what she's doing is different from your people's usual mission. She's not trying to get me any women. We're trying to help these girls to have a little bit more money in their pockets."

Venus raised an eyebrow as she sat back in her chair and looked at me with a curious look in her eyes.

"Is that so? And what do you gain in this arrangement?"

"A portion of what the company makes. Plus it helps me get out I guess."

She seemed to consider my words as she rubbed her chin. Kyu must not have done a very good job getting past her roman death goddess act since now she seemed a lot more sympathetic toward our cause.

"I see. Well this does change things." Her eyes began to move up toward me and I got the feeling that she was studying me closely. "She has quite the knack for finding the most unique members of your species." She rose to her feet and began to walk toward me, geasturing me to follow as she led me back toward where I had originally fell through. "While

I am by no means approving your methods I have to admit I am sympathetic to your cause. From now on you report to me. This is no longer Kyu's mission alone." I nodded along doing my best to seem grateful. Her approval was a pretty far cry from her death threats from earlier but something about this didn't sit well with me. I had seen enough business dramas to know when something fishy was going on behind the scenes. There was something about the way Venus acted that gave off the impression she had an ulterior motive to helping us. But it wasn't like I was in much of a position to refuse any of her offerings.

"I think I can do that. How can I contact you?"

Venus stopped for a second, clapping her hands together just as a small device appeared floating in front of her. The object floated over to me and as I picked it up I noticed that it looked suspiciously like an old school cell phone.

"This will allow you to contact me directly. Just ensure that when do so that none but you and Kyu are present. If I am able to answer I will pull you back here directly so that you may update me in person."

She smiled as I continued to examine the phone. It seemed pretty basic for being able to contact other dimensions. And yet for a realm that seemed to largely consist of plantlife I should just be grateful it wasn't some kind of leaf. Eventually she led us over to an open spot in the woods and with a wave of her hand the same glowing doorway appeared that Kyu had pushed me through.

"So I should call you if I have any updates?"

"Every few days of your time should be fine. I just wish to see if it is worth the time of one of my best employees."

She gave a small wave as I felt the sudden tug of the wall of light. Before I could say anything else the doorway yanked me forward, crashing me down into the hard floor. When I mustered the strength to look back up I was back inside the office with Kyu standing above me. She had an innocent smile on her face as I got back up to my feet and brushed myself off.

"So… you're still alive. That's good."

"No thanks to you. Your boss seems to have quite the grudge on humans." Kyu let out a nervous laugh as her eyes looked down toward the floor.

"About that um… I'm sorry I lied to you. It was stupid to put you at risk like that."

I could feel the anger in me start to ease as I continued to look at her. There was definitely a genuine feel to her words even if it was her who put me at risk. Plus I was the one who agreed to become her partner. While I hadn't thought that any of this was going to put my life on the line we were still in this together.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just pretend this never happened…"

As a smile grew across her lips I carefully slipped the device Venus gave me into my back pocket. There was no point in telling her about our little arrangement yet. For all I knew this was another test to show Venus whether or not I could be trusted.

"Ugh that's so good to hear! I was worried you were gonna flake out on me. So what'd she say?"

"Um… well she was pretty pissed with you. But once I explained everything to her she seemed cool about the whole thing. She mainly just wants to make sure we keep a low profile."

Kyu nodded along before shrugging her shoulders.

"I've never really understood her but whatever. As long as we can keep doing what we be doing."

As she went to punch me in the shoulder my phone began to vibrate inside my pocket. When I pulled it out I was surprised to see an unknown number. I gave Kyu a hesitant look before answering it and putting it up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Yo. I got the info you want on the tags. Meet me in the same spot behind the liquor store and you better not forget my fucking money."

She hung up before I could get another word in but it wasn't hard to tell who that was. She must have went right to work after we made our deal. When I moved to put the phone away I looked up to see Kyu with her head tilted to the side.

"Was that Audrey? Bro what the fuck? That girl is crazy! How'd you get her number."

"We met behind the liquor store earlier today… how do you know her?"

I followed her as she floated over to the elevators and tapped one of the buttons.

"She was another one of the girls I had staked out but I didn't think you were ready for her yet. What was she talking about?"

"Long story. I'll explain on the way."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Exchange/Stars

On the way back to the liquor store I held up my promise to Kyu and explained how I ran into Audrey. It really wasn't something that I had expected to bear any fruit and especially not so soon. As we walked I began to develop a sense of doubt that audrey really did have anything to say. And Kyu's description of her didn't help things any.

"Yeah this girl's dangerous. I used to think that she put it on as a kind show but now…" Kyu shook her head and let out a long sigh. "Just stay on your toes. And try to think with your head and not your nuts." I rolled my eyes but made a mental note to do my best to stay concentrated. What was bothering me the most was the fact that I had asked her to come to the studio to meet and yet here I was marching my way over to her.

"I'm sure she's not that bad. And if there was anything to worry about can't you just give me a head's up? Ya know… float around the place and report back?" She scoffed at me, waving holding out her arms like an airplane.

"I'm not just a drone with tits. Plus it'll be better if I stick by you just to make sure you don't freeze up."

Which was her way of saying that she was too lazy for any kind of recon. Figures. Eventually we arrived at the alleyway to find Audrey in the same spot that I had seen her chilling last time, another cigarette clutched in fingers with a few more spent buds around her feet.

"God took you long enough. Makes me think your not as eager for this than you said." She put on a smug look as I came closer and looked around to make sure we were alone. Despite Kyu's earlier protest I caught her swiveling her head back and forth before her eyes settled on Audrey. I watched as she bit her lip as she looked her up and down. Was that pity?

"I came as soon as you called. Why couldn't we meet at my place?"

"You think I'm dumb enough to go over to some random guy's house when I just met him?"

"It's my office but I guess that's fair. What have you got?"

I watched as she finished off the cigarette before tossing it on the ground at my feet. Already I could tell she was more excited than our last meeting, likely energized at the prospect of getting some extra cash. Hopefully that meant she really did have something to offer up.

"I know where the dude who puts that shit up lives." I raised my eyebrow, shooting a look over toward Kyu while doing my best not to reveal my interest.

"Oh really? How'd you figure that out?"

"Sorry, I must've missed the part where that fucking mattered. So we got a deal or not?" I could feel Kyu floating closely beside me as her lips came toward my ear to let out a low whisper.

"We gotta take her word for it."

I sighed and reached into my pocket, pulling out a small stack of our earnings. The plan had been to use most of our profits to improve on the studio but this seemed as good a time as any to use them. Audrey eyed the cash greedily, a frown quickly emerging on her face as I split it in half and handed one it over.

"Half now and half when you take me there." Audrey let out a spiteful laugh, shaking her head but with her eyes never leaving the money.

"Fuck you man. You only told me to get you your info and your lucky I did that for your sorry ass."

"And all that work could be for nothing if you don't take me there."

It felt weird to be the one in control here. If this were a couple of weeks ago I would've handed over the cash and probably been too tongue tied to even get a word out. Then I again I also wouldn't have been in a situation like this. I had Kyu to thank for that. Finally after a few more tense moments Audrey let out a groan and snatched half the stack out of my hand.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with."

She continued to mumble more swears beneath her breath as me and Kyu followed her out of the alley and back into the streets. I could start to feel the curiosity ringing out inside me as to what all this meant. There was something strange about all this that I couldn't put my finger on. And then as if on cue my phone began to vibrate in my pocket and a quick look at the screen revealed it to be Nikki. I showed it to Kyu and answered it while trying to ignore Audrey's curious glare.

"Nikki? What's up?"

"Hey remember that thing you gave me? Well um… I think I turned it on?" She sounded out of breath, like she had just called me up after finishing a marathon.

"You okay? You sound pretty winded." She stammered on the other end for a second as if she were embarrassed before clearing her throat.

"Um...I'm all good. More importantly that thing you gave me is a map. I've never seen anything like it…"

"A map? A map of what?"

I looked over at Kyu who was leaning in close to listen in on the conversation. That thing wasn't shaped like any kind of map that I could think of. Plus all those weird symbols…

"The universe! There's planets, stars, comet trajectories. More than anything we've ever seen before. I think this thing might be...alien."

She sounded like she wanted to squeal just at the thought of the word. But if that was true and it was connected to the symbols all over town, then what the hell were we walking into?

"Good work Nikki. Can you bring it over to the office? And don't show it to anybody yet."

"Yeah no problem. Your the first one I called so I'll keep my lips sealed."

That was a surprise. It seemed like yesterday she didn't trust me as far as she could throw me but now she was calling me exclusively after making a discovery like this?

"Alright I'll be over there soon. Call me if anything changes."

"Okay…"

Her voice trailed off as I hung up the phone, likely in awe of her revelation. For some reason I didn't feel at all fazed by anything she had told me. Aliens didn't seem too crazy a thought considering I had a dimension hopping phone in my pocket and a floating fairy by my side.

"What was that about?"

Audrey spoke but didn't turn around to face me. I noticed her listening in but had opted not to call her out.

"Now who's being nosy?"

"Oh fuck off…"

The rest of the walk continued in silence until Audrey stopped us at the beach. The moon had already began to rise in the night sky, meaning most of the shore was empty except for a well lit bar that looked like it was hosting a party.

"This is it?"

Audrey shook her head and pointed over to the boardwalks a little further out. I remembered reading that the place had to be closed down a couple of years back thanks to some issues with the sewers that drained out beneath the park. But now the place was just as happening as it used to be, with lights and rides that could be seen even from back here.

"Some of the hobos around here have been complaining about strange lights coming out from the drains they used to crash in. I checked it out this morning and found a whole bunch of that weird shit scribbled on the walls."

I nodded along with her story. Nothing about it sounded sketchy and yet there was still something off about this place that I couldn't put my finger on. But this was our best lead and it sounded like Audrey had actually earned her keep. I dug back into my pocket and pulled out the rest of the cash.

"Alright thanks for the info. And if your ever looking for more work come by my office. I can probably find some other work for you." She snorted, grabbing the money out of my hand and counting it in front of me before tucking it away.

"Whatever weiro. Hope you find whatever the fuck it is you were looking for."

She spun around and headed out toward the bar before I could get another word out.

"Is she even old enough to drink?"

"She's not old enough to do any of the shit she probably gets up too…"

I turned to look at Kyu and even in spite of her joking comment it was clear something bothered her about Audrey. She had this face on the whole walk here, the same guilty look she had when I returned from her dimension.

"I know what your thinking. Even if she doesn't come by the office we'll help her. She looks a little… rougher than the rest."

Kyu gave me a little smile before floating in the direction of the boardwalk. I followed her across the sand, trying to process what we had learned so far. These symbols had been appearing for months and yet nobody had been able to find who was making them. Or at least, nobody figured it out and lived to tell about it. I instinctively gulped trying to erase the thought from my head. By the time we reached the drain beneath the boardwalk I could feel my stomach churning. I switched on the flashing on my phone, using it to cut through the darkness of the pipes.

"Creepy… hopefully no clowns with red balloons are waiting for us down there."

I shot Kyu a dirty look before steeling myself and stepping into the pipe. Immediately I could see what Audrey had been talking about. The symbols were everywhere along the walls, all different but following the same alien pattern as before.

"You know… you never told me why you thought any of this was gonna lead us to your missing man."

We continued deeper inside as the sounds from the boardwalk behind us began to grow more faint. Even though I could barely see Kyu in the dark I could tell she wasn't eager to answer the question.

"After he disappeared I went back to his apartment to see if there was any clue to see where he went. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary… he didn't even take his porno mags with him. But I found that thing on his bed."

"So… what? You think he left it there for you? Have you ever seen it before?"

She shook her head but before she could answer my question a bright light pierced through darkness like a spotlight. It blinded me, my hands shooting up to shield my eyes as a voice began to vibrate on the walls.

"Don't take another step closer! Both of you!" Before I could process what she meant there was an electrical sound and suddenly I felt my body lock up like someone had shut off my nervous system. I fell to the ground with a low moan escaping my throat as Kyu collapsed beside me, her wings rapidly fluttering before stopping all together. As much as I fought to gain control back none of my muscles responded as my eyes adjusted to the light, and the sound of approaching footsteps rang out in my ears. The footsteps stopped as a black boot appeared in front of my eyes, and when I looked up I could feel my heart nearly leap out of my chest.

"You-r...a...alie…." I couldn't even feel my lips moving as the figure leaned down toward me, its blue skin almost glowing in the light.

"Yes. And I have questions for you."

Author's note- I apologize for the wait everyone! I plan to get back on a semi-regular schedule of uploading in the coming weeks. Thanks to any returning readers for sticking around, and for any new readers I hope you enjoyed and expect more chapters soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Strange Encounters/Tentacle

Within a few moments the creature had dragged us out of the main and into what looked like it had originally been some kind of storage room. There were racks against the walls and lockers standing beside each other, but that was about all that I recognized. Everything else was completely alien in design. It set us both up side by side before taking a seat in front of us with a curious look on its face. It was definitely not from this world. The blue skin and horns protruding off her head like an anime cosplayer were enough to give that away. But aside from that, she did look strangely human. And extremely sexy. But before I could oogle over her appearance anymore she opened her mouth to speak.

"Who are you human?"

In just one day I had already been referred to as a 'mortal' and a 'human' by two things that by all rights shouldn't even exist. And yet none of it really felt that out of the ordinary.

"Let me just say I'm really sorry if we disturbed you. We've been tracking those symbols…"

The alien held up her hand before reaching over to one of the desks, grabbing what looked like a tablet. She tapped the screen a few times before spinning it around to show me.

"These symbols?"

I studied the screen closer, thinking back to how Nikki would love to have her hands on something like this. It looked like some kind of massive alphabet, probably ten times the size of the english one.

"Yes exactly! Were you the one that left them?"

The alien put the device down before standing up and walking over to one of the lockers without saying another word. I just then noticed the outfit that she was wearing. A bright red one piece suit that, if I didn't know any better, looked like it was designed for battle. I could feel my blood turned to ice as she returned from the locker with what looked like some kind of handgun. I struggled in my chair but whatever she had hit me with seemed to totally deactivate my body. All I could do was watch as she brought the weapon over to Kyu, and pressed it against her neck.

"One moment please…"

"Wait don't!"

But she had already pulled the trigger before the words left my mouth. The weapon blasted off with a loud electronic sounds and I shut my eyes in fear of the worst. But when I peered them open once again there wasn't a mark on Kyu's body while the alien stared at me with a confused expression.

"Why are you so concerned? Her anamonty merely requires an antidote while your system will likely recover much more quickly. The toxin is merely designed to incapacitate."

"You shot us with a toxin?!"

The alien walked back across the room to take a seat back down before crossing her arms.

"You broke into my home. How was I to know you were not attackers?"

She made a fair point. I relaxed a bit, taking one more look at Kyu before settling my gaze on the alien. So far she actually seemed pretty friendly for someone from beyond the stars. Even if she did welcome us by shooting an unknown toxin directly into our bodies.

"Wait a second… you can see her?"

I nodded over toward Kyu while Celeste maintained her curious look. She seemed just as dazed as our presence as I was.

"Of course. She is a love fairy from the realm known as Sky Garden. Their 'magic' is mainly designed to hide from humans. I suppose she wasn't prepared to encounter one of my kind."

"And what is your kind? If you don't mind me asking?"

The confused expression was replaced by a pleased smile as if she were just waiting for me to ask that question.

"My name is Celeste Luvendass. But you may just call me Celeste. I am a bounty hunter born on the planet Tendricide."

Well that… not what I expected. When I pictured a bounty hunter I was more thinking along the lines of Han Solo. Gruff, no nonsense, shoots first and asks questions later. Her demeanor was a lot more friendly than that.

"And how long have you been on Earth?"

"A couple of months. My ship crashed here and since then I have been working to repair it."

She sat in front of my patiently waiting for another question but my mind was racing as it was. Thankfully it seemed like she was telling the truth about that toxin. I could already feel tingling all around my body as I tried to wiggle my fingers.

"But what about the markings? Why have you been spraying those symbols all over town?"

"Those are my hunting tags."

"Um...what?"

She grabbed the tablet once again and clicked on some of the symbols. The screen changed rapidly before my brain could process whatever the hell it was that was going on.

"You see, my ship would not be very difficult to repair. However I have run into a problem. There is another being currently on this planet that is hunting me and can sense when my technology is activated. This is why I have chosen this underground location but as you can see my ship is not here."

Well that made sense. Not only was there a whole secret species of fairies running around in my city but there was also a mini alien skirmish going on as well.

"So the tags…"

"Are the places in which I have already searched. This being is unlikely to move its camps very often. I have been working whatever nights I can to narrow my search before it flees."

That answered one question. But that didn't bring us any closer to finding out what any of this had to do with the man that Kyu was looking for. Suddenly it dawned on me as I leapt up to my feet with my energy returned.

"The map!"

Celeste seemed startled at first by my sudden excitement.

"I don't understand. What map?"

"Your map! The one of the universe! My… friend, figured out how to turn it on. She activated it a couple of minutes before we showed up!"

My heart pounded in my chest as I thought back to Nikki. She was in danger, and it was my fault. If anything happened to her, I wouldn't be able to live with that kind of guilt. Celeste was already on her feet. She ran over to her locker, removing some unknown amount of gear while I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Nikki's number.

"You will not get any response down here. You can resume your attempts to contact her once we get outside."

She hurried over to me, handing over some kind of pistol before sprinting toward the way we came. I moved to follow her before stopping in my tracks and gesturing over to Kyu.

"Wait! What about Kyu?"

"The fairy will be unconscious for some time. If all goes well we will be back before she awakes. Now come."

I took one last look at Kyu before heading outside of the pipes with Celeste, the weapon held tightly in my grip. The only real combat experience I had came from playing Call of Duty on my old Xbox. And yet here I was charging into battle some being from outer space beside an alien I had only met a couple of minutes ago. But there wasn't much of a choice. Nikki could be in danger. As we emerged on the beach I redialed her number. She picked up on the second ring, her voice thankfully sounding calm.

"Hey boss. I just got to the office. You on your way."

I stopped in my tracks, geasturing for Celeste to do the same.

"Yeah just do me a favor and head right up to the office. Don't waste anytime."

"Okay… is everything alright?"

For a moment I considered telling her what was going on but decided against it. It would be no use having her panicking, especially if we could eliminate the threat before she even knew about it.

"Yep. All good. I'll be up there soon."

I hung up before she could sense the nervousness in my voice before turning to Celeste.

"Well? Is she okay?"

"I think so. She's at my office right now. If we run, we can probably make it there in…" Celeste began to shake her head before I could even finish my thought, pulling out a small device from her pocket.

"There is no longer any need for secrecy if we are this close. Hold my hand."

She grabbed my wrist and clicked the device in her hand. For a moment nothing happen. Suddenly, the sand beneath my feet began to shake violently. It felt like the whole world was suddenly being rocked back and forth. I took me a few seconds to realize it wasn't the earth that was vibrating. It was us. Just as I felt like I was going to pass out a bright flash engulfed us that forced me to shield my eyes. When they reopened, we were standing in front of the office building.

"What the...how…"

"I honed in on the signal of your friend while you spoke with her and then programmed those coordinates into the GPS."

As we ran into the building I couldn't help but notice how cool Celeste was despite all this panic. She was like a machine in action, but talking to her I could see that she was really more deep than her badass nature led on. But there wasn't time to consider too deeply. As soon as we barged in, we watched as the elevator doors and the numbers above it rose.

"Nikki was already on her way up. That couldn't have been her."

"I think you are right. I believe our best course of action is for you to move up the stairs and protect your friend. If the creature is there, do what you can to distract it."

I wasn't about to argue with the intergalactic bounty hunter. I followed her instructions, dashing over to the stairwell and running up the steps two at a time. By the time I reached the floor I was already winded but burst in anyway with the weapon drawn. The room had the lights turned off and my eyes didn't yet adjust to the darkness. I took a step inside with my heart beating loudly in my chest.

"Nikki? You in here…?"

My voice trailed off as I moved deeper into the room with my head on a swivel. Where could she be? I could have only been a few seconds behind the elevator…

"Boss?"

I heard her voice out of the darkness. I moved toward it before I heard a giggle from behind me. As I spun around something moved out in the darkness. I raised my weapon but before I could fire off a shot something wrapped over my face. It felt warm and wet. I pulled the trigger but it only made a _click_ noise. It occured to me that I had never asked Celeste what it was, never mind how to use it.

"Hmph. Silly human. Playing with things you don't understand." Another thing wrapped itself around my hand, crushing the gun before yanking me into a wall. Before I could move two more pressed themselves against me as the one covering my face released itself. That voice was completely unfamiliar but it sounded like a woman. Suddenly the lights flicked on and I could not believe what was right in front of my eyes. From the waist up she appeared to be a woman. Her skin was a light purple hue with matching lavender eyes that glared at me through the darkness. She had long white hair that fell past her shoulders which she tossed back with malicious glee. It was everything below her waist that made the fear rise up in my body. Her lower half consisted of a mess of tentacles that seemed endless in number. Even when I tried to trace back the ones that held me, I lost sight of the mess that was beneath her. The darkness did nothing to help me make sense of anything that I was seeing.

"Where's... Nikki?"

I thought back to what Celeste had told me before I charged up the steps. Distract.. Whatever this thing was. Just buy her enough time to get up here. The creature seemed amused by my struggle, sliding closer toward me.

"The female human? Right over here…"

There was a flick in the darkness and suddenly the lights appeared on. Once my eyes adjusted, I rapidly searched around the room until I saw what it was she was talking about.

"Holy… Nikki?"

Her eyes wide beneath her glasses but one of the tentacles was already shoved in her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Meanwhile another had wrapped itself in between her breast, squeezing them tightly from the outside of her sweatshirt. That one appeared to be holding her off the ground while a third one had pushed itself into her sweatpants. But there was something off about the expression on her face. It didn't look to me like she was struggling at all. It almost seemed like she was enjoying it. The creature seemed to notice this, wearing that same smug look on her face.

"She wasn't even aware of the aphrodisiacs in the air until it was too late. She practically begged me for this." The alien took a deep breath, rubbing her hands up her human torso before letting out a long moan. "Her lust… delicious. So much built up desire. I couldn't have asked for a better human."

She licked her lips while behind her the tentacles slid off Nikki's pants, exposing simple black panties. Before things could go any further, there was the familiar ding of the elevator. The alien spun around with a frown, hissing at the sound. I could feel the relief rising in my chest as a blast sounded out from the other side of the room and Celeste stepped out of the room with smoking guns in hand.

"I should have known it was one of your kind…"

Celeste glared at the monster, sprinting forward to fire off a few shots. At first it looked like she was in control until I saw a blur at her feet. Before I knew what was happening Celeste was flipped upside down, the weapons flying out her hands as the alien laughed aloud.

"You must be the bounty hunter who's been searching for me. I'm glad we've finally been able to meet."

Celeste struggled in the tentacles grip but it was no use. In a few seconds her hands were bound by the same slimy appendages while another shot into her mouth. The alien's laugh rang out again as she turned to face me with a malicious twinkle in her eye.

"Aren't you lucky human? I'm going to give you a show!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Restraint/Clean Up

I struggled against the grip of the tentacles holding me but it was no use. Despite their fleshy texture, their hold felt more like iron. Nikki was still being held up a few feet away from me with the appendages already finishing off stripping her down. Meanwhile Celeste was still putting up a fight even with her hands and mouth bound. And the creature itself seemed to have no intention of letting any of us go. The alien turned to address me with the same smug look as before.

"Was that your plan all along? You humans are as simple as you look." She turned away from me, gliding across the floor over toward Nikki. She ran her hands down Nikki's now naked form, licking her lips while her tentacles continued to move. "She is perfect. So much unspent lust" The tentacles wrapped around her breast pulled away, allowing the alien to lower her lips and kiss them. Nikki's eyes continue to roll around wildly while gagged moans came out from beneath her restraint. Meanwhile I looked over to Celeste who looked like she was trying to make eye contact. I followed her gaze to see that she was looking toward one of her weapons. It must have been thrown out of her hand once she was grabbed and was now sitting only a few feet away from me. Not that I would be able to reach it with this creature still holding me against the wall. As I struggled to come up with something, I saw that the alien had moved on from Nikki and was now making its way towards Celeste. The tentacle that held her mouth shut fell away, allowing her to speak.

" Your kind has no place on this world."

The alien sneered, wrapping her hand around Celestes throat while staring intensely into her eyes. She had the look of a wild animal enjoying its prey.

"Is that so tendriciden? And yet, you have partaken in the pleasures of a human haven't you?"

Celeste's eyes widened at her statement which seemed to only bring the creature more wicked enjoyment. It tentacles made quick work of Celeste's armor, stripping it off in moments leaving her blue skin exposed. She gasped before the alien captor places its tentacle bach into her mouth and slid her hands down toward her waist.

"I can smell it on you. You've already engaged with a human male. I'm sure you felt right at home then…"

It was clear that Celeste was trying to maintain her focus but her willpower was quickly faltering. Her eyes fluttered as another set of tentacles shot toward her, pushing inside while the alien captor giggled in front of her. Finally she turned to me, sliding over while studying me closely. She hadn't yet noticed Celeste's pistol which was still a few feet away. I needed to find some way to convince her to loosen her grip…

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Why, I'm going to enjoy them. Feed of their pleasures until they have nothing left to give me. Then… I will consume them."

As if I didn't have enough pressure on me yet, now there was the prospect of being eaten to worry about. This was the exact kind of thing that I had first feared when we stumbled into the sewer looking for Celeste. Lucky for us, we found her and not the sex crazy tentacle monster. But it looked like our luck wasn't going to hold out much longer. The alien licked her lips once again, walking her fingers up my chest.

"But you are different. I have no use for males. Perhaps when I am done with your friends, I will bring you back to my ship and keep you as a pet."

She giggled at her own plans, turning her attention to the female captives. Suddenly Nikki began to squirm passionately in her constraints, shouting into the gag as the tentacles picked up speed around her. The one holding her mouth released its grip, allowing her screams of pleasure to piece the air. The appendages went into overtime at her excitement, squeezing her breast tightly with the other thrusted rapidly inside her. After a few moments she reached her climax, giving off one last powerful moan as the tentacles picked up speed. Despite everything going on, I was still kind of in awe watching her like this. Kyu had insisted that Nikki was capable of more than she was letting on, and this was doing a pretty good job proving that. While Celeste was still trying to resist it, Nikki was the polar opposite. She craved it and looked like she couldn't be any happier. The tentacles pulled themselves out from inside of her, bringing with them a lingering trail of white goo. The ones attached to her chest shared this same buzz, bursting out their own liquid that quickly covered her body. The alien captor bit her lip as the tentacles released Nikki, dropping her down to the floor gently. Nikki laid there, running one hand through her hair while the other reached down to gently massage her pussy.

"Oh my… and so much more to give. You've earned some rest."

The alien continued to whisper to herself while a realization came to me. The appendages holding me seemed to loosen after Nikki's orgsam. I was able to turn and twist my body but it still wasn't enough to reach the gun. All I needed was a bit more room to maneuver. With Nikki drained, the creature moved over turned her attention back toward Celeste who seemed to be losing some of her strength. The tentacles rearranged her position, hanging her from the ceiling while holding both her arms and her legs behind her back. Despite the distance between us I could see they were already doing a number on her. The one in her mouth seemed to be thicker than any that had come near Nikki, and was pushing so deeply that an indent could be seen in her throat. And the ones coming into her from behind were no more merciful. Her holes had been stuffed and it looked looked like the aphrodisiac the creature had mentioned before was starting to take its effect on her. As the tentacles continued their assault, she let out short moans while her breast shook from the force. The alien meanwhile was now taking extra pleasure in watching Celeste break.

"Hmph… not so strong now are we?"

She giggled to herself while Celeste could only let out muffled groans in return. Trying to communicate with her now would be pointless. I looked back down at the floor toward Celeste's pistol. Once Celeste finally came, I would only have a few seconds to make my move. There was only going to be one shot at this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, doing my best to steel my nerves. All the while Celeste was reaching her breaking point. Similar to Nikki, the tentacles picked up their speed as the alien captor rubbed up her body with her own hands. Celeste's form shook with pleasure as the alien limbs finished their job, once again releasing that same liquid as our captor let out her own drawn out sigh of satisfaction. As soon as I saw them reach their climax, I made one final push against my constraints. They fell away like pool noodles as I threw myself onto the floor while the alien whipped around to see what had happened. But before she could react, the pistol was already in my hand still buzzing with power.

"Your move creep."

She hissed at me, her tentacles shooting my way as I pulled the trigger shooting a large beam of energy directly her way. The limbs froze in mid air as the round made contact, sending the creature into a fit of spasms. Suddenly the tentacles sucked back into her as fast they appeared, disappearing into her lower body as she fell to the floor still shaking. I kept the weapon aimed at her as the tentacle mass beneath her gave way to human legs before my eyes. When she finally stopped moving all that remained was a normal looking woman, save for the purple skin. I moved my foot forward, kicking her gently to see if she was really out and got no response in return.

"Do not be afraid...that blast should keep her subdued for some time."

I looked up to see Celeste standing back on her feet shakily, using the wall as a support. I moved over to help her but she extended a hand instead. I looked back down toward the body at my feet, her innocent curled up form a far cry from the maniacal crackpot that stood there moments before.

"What is she?"

"Sirenean. They have no true form, instead taking whatever appearance best suits their goal. They're a nomadic species, moving from planet to planet feeding off the local inhabitants. It would appear that, like me, she has been trapped here for some time since your species has yet to develop advanced space travel."

It was hard not to believe her after seeing it with my own eyes. She seemed able to transform at will like something out of a comic book but at least I didn't have to experience any of her eating habits.

"If there's more things like her out there than maybe that isn't such a bad thing. Uh… no offense."

"None taken. Perhaps you should check on your friend? I will restrain the Sirenean."

I nodded my head, hurrying over to examine Nikki. In the panic I had almost forgotten all about her. She was still laying exactly where the tentacles had set her down in some kind of haze.

"Nikki? Can you hear me?"

She let out a small groan in reply, rolling onto her other side. I looked around, picking up the clothes that appendages had stripped off her body. Thankfully they were undamaged, which was more than could be said for Celeste's armor. I moved to lift her up feeling trying to ignore the fact that I was touching her naked body.

"Kinda feel like a creep…"

I began to drag her body back over to the couch, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead as I hoisted her up and laid her back down. Celeste had finished up behind me and was now standing by my side.

"There should be no adverse effects of Sireanens substances. In fact, her mind will likely right this encounter off as a dream in order to process everything."

"Good… that should work. Would you mind helping me dress her? It feels… weird doing this."

In a few minutes she was asleep on the couch, fully dressed and snoring lightly to herself as peaceful as ever. I turned around, looking back to see that Celeste had made quick work of our captor. She was wrapped in some kind of bright yellow rope that glowed with energy, and what looked like a ball gag was pressed into her mouth.

"So um… what are you going to do with her?"

"You don't have to worry about that. But I believe you mentioned that you had something of mine?"

It took a moment for me to process what she was talking about. I looked around the room before my eyes settled on the desk in front of the elevator. There sat the same device I had asked Nikki to study that got her involved with this. Over the phone she had mentioned it was some kind of map. If that was the case, how was that connected to Kyu and her missing man? I walked over and grabbed the device, handing it back over to Celeste carefully.

"Did you lose this?"

"No… I gave it to someone. He told me that he needed to go somewhere but he would not tell me where. So I gave him this… hoping that maybe it would make him come back sooner."

So far wherever Celeste's voice had been mechanical, almost cold. But now there was a hint of emotion in there. Not so much sadness… more of a regret. Like she was describing a minor error. The familiar pang of doubt rose up again in my chest. Kyu desperately wanted to find this guy, but the more I learned the less eager I am to find out more. He left for a reason and maybe that was for the best. But there was still the promise I had made to both Kyu and Venus. I had come too far to turn my back on this now.

"Did he give you any hint of where it was he was going? Anything at all?"

Celeste shook her head and I could feel a weight in my stomach. Could all of this risk have been for nothing? But before I could give it up completely, she snapped her fingers while my eyes shot back up to look at her.

"I may have a suggestion though. There was this girl who followed him… I believe her name was Momo? She disappeared around the same time he did. But in one of my last searches in the city, I saw her for a brief moment."

So he did take somebody with him? Or at the very least there was a chance this girl followed him to a point. Whichever was the case, she could be the key to finding out more.

"Where was she?"

"There was a hotel not too far from here. I believe I saw her slinking around in the alleyway there. Before I could approach, she vanished into the darkness without a trace."

A hotel? There was one only a couple of blocks away from the office. A real seedy place that saw some sketchy looking customers checking in and out pretty rapidly. Why would she be around that place?

"Thanks."

Celeste gave me a confident nod before marching back over to her prisoner. In one swift motion, she lifted her over her shoulder like she was weightless. The sight of two naked alien women with one wrapped up was enough to send a shiver of excitement down my spine but I did my best to hide it.

"If you need anything else, do not be afraid to visit me in my base. Even with this creature out of the way, it will still take me some time to prepare my ship." She turned around to leave before pausing for a moment, spinning back around to face me. "You are stronger than you appear to be human. If you do manage to find who it is you are looking for, please be careful. He may be more than any of us could have thought."

With those ominous words out of the way, she went back down the elevator with her subdued prisoner in tow. Just as the doors shut I could hear stirring behind me, and a quick look showed that Nikki was starting to come to. There was gonna have to be some explaining to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Despite the fact the she was sitting upright, it was pretty clear that Nikki was still in kind of a haze. Whatever chemicals that those tentacles had been pumping into her were taking a lot longer to wear off for her than Celeste. I walked over as she looked around the room with her eyes squinted like she was trying to recall where she was.

"Boss…?"

Her gaze settled on me as I took a seat in front of her trying to wrack my brain for some kind of response. I didn't want to lie to her, but if I tried to explain to her that a lust-eating alien from outer space had spent the last half hour fucking her sensless she might hesitateto believe me.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you up. By the time I came up you were passed out cold on the couch."

She continued looking at me before rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn.

"Really? I guess I was pretty tired after studying that thing you gave…" Her eyes suddenly widened and I could feel my heart skip a beat. "The map!"

"Oh that. I um… kinda had to give it back. My friend picked it back up while you were out."

Her face fell and I could feel a pang of guilt in my chest. She did look pretty excited by her discovery and I wasn't happy to be the one to take it away from her. But it was better to lie to her now then have her know that I accidently put her in danger.

"Oh. Do you know what they're gonna do with it?"

"No idea but I told them that they can always come back to me if they need help. And by me, I of course mean us."

Nikki rolled her eyes and rose back up to her feet, seemingly having her senses fully restored.

"Right. I guess I should probably heading home now."

I nodded my head, walking her over to the elevator. As I watched the doors shut on her, I could feel the fatigue taking over my own body. It had been quite the long night and really the only thing I wanted to do was curl into a ball on the couch and sleep for the next twenty hours. But as I stumbled over to where Nikki had been laying, another sound came from behind. I turned around to see the door to the stairwell open up and a familiar figure floating toward me with her arms at her hips.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you that leaving your friend behind in an alien's creepy sewer dungeon isn't cool?"

"I didn't really have my of a choice…"

As I started to fill Kyu in on what had happened since she Celeste had given her a drug induced nap, watching her expression jump around. She seemed relieved to hear that Nikki was doing okay and that Celeste wasn't an alien bent on consuming the human race. But even though she made a clear effort to hide it, her disappointment was evident that none of this led back to the man who she had been looking for all this time. Even as I told her about Momo and the hotel, there was still a lingering look of discontent on her face, which made sense. After all, she had been expecting that map to be a sign that he wanted to be followed. But now after what Celeste had told us, it was starting to look like that he really did want to disappear. Once I had finished explaining everything to her she remained quiet for a moment, floating in place being uncharacteristically thoughtful. After a few seconds, she broke the silence, floating over to sit beside me.

"So you shot a space alien huh?"

"Well yeah. It was either that or let Celeste and Nikki get eaten by that alien monster."

Kyu nodded, stoking her chin before pointing down at my crotch with a smug look on her face.

"Must've been hard to focus with all your blood in your dick."

"Hey! I was completely focused on the mission at hand!"

My comment could barely be heard over the sound of her giggles, and soon enough I was joining her in laughing. The more I thought about it, the more absurd it sounded. And yet I was at the center of it all.

"Right… well you should probably get some rest than, space cadet. We have to get back to work tomorrow."

I did my best to try to hide the relief that rushed through me as she spoke. After the seemingly endless risks that came along with looking for her friend, going back to almost single handedly running a cam show site sounded like a vacation. She floated back up to her feet as I stretched out on the couch, feeling my eyelids immediately growing heavier at the prospect of sleep.

"Alright. So… see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early dude."

The last thing I saw as my eyes shut was her wink before floating back toward the door. As sleep rapidly began to approach, my mind drifted back to the thoughts of Nikki and Celeste. Now that I was sure that they were okay, it felt as if my mind could really focus on what I had seen. And I could rest assured that I would have some pretty sweet dreams.

The next month came and went without any issues. Tiffany and Kyanna continued to come in regular intervals, doing a mixture of paid photo shoots and cam shows for their eager fans. Nikki worked on worked on the site, seemingly in better spirits after her mysterious encounter. Even if she couldn't exactly place what it was that happened. About a week after our date to the sewers, I 'accidently' ran into Audrey again at the same liquor store. There I had managed to talk her into hanging out twice a week where she spent the majority of her time insulting me and describing all the reasons why all men should crawl into hell to burn for eternity. But the companionship seemed to do her good, and it seemed almost like she was looking forward to spending the time each week. Kyu and I even found some time to get down to visit Celeste and make sure that her spaceship was coming along smoothly. Although Kyu seemed more interested in the prisoner who Celeste kept in an electrified cage. But despite her instance that she could handle it, Celeste declined Kyu's request to see the prisoner in her true form. And despite our setback, Kyu actually seemed to be in pretty good spirits. When she wasn't 'testing' Tiffany's and Kyanna's tapes out or just floating around, we spent the time wandering around the city. And while her knowledge of the city's girls and dating hotspots was pretty much unsurpassable, there was still plenty to explore. But the easy days couldn't last forever and soon enough Nikki called me into her office to give me some news. As I walked in, I couldn't help but be impressed with what she had done with the room. At her own request, we converted one of the extra cam rooms into her own workspace so that she would be able to get things done without having to constantly look away when we did photo shoots, or when Kyanna and Tiffany came out after a particularly steamy session. She had a blue light that gave the room a futuristic feel and covered the walls in posters that ranged from obscure video games to bizarre conspiracy theories. I took a seat on the only chair in the room while Nikki remained typing away on her laptop while laying back on her bean bag chair, only looking up once I cleared my throat.

"Just a sec. Finishing up something real quick."

"Take your time. Not like I'm your boss or anything."

I was greeted with her now familiar eye roll as she flipped her laptop around, showing me a multicolored line graph. After staring at it for a few seconds, I gave on deciphering, shrugging my shoulders to earn another eye roll.

"Really? I even made it color coded for you."

"I don't see how that would make a difference. Can't you just explain it?"

"Fine. The blue and yellow lines are the number of donations that are earned by Kyanna and Tiffany respectively."

As she pointed to the graph I squinted my eyes trying to follow what she was referencing. At first the lines had climbed pretty damn high, but soon enough they began to steady out.

"Okay… and?"

"And? Look I might not be the head of your finance department but even I can see when your gonna start losing money real soon. Right now, we have plenty of room left to expand and those numbers aren't gonna stay steady for much longer."

I nodded along, trying to consider what she was saying. That sounded pretty accurate to me even if my business experience was pretty limited.

"You know if you keep using the word 'we' somebody might think you were actually invested in this company."

Nikki's face quickly flushed red as she flipped the computer back to herself, using the screen to hide her face.

"I just don't want to lose my job! So maybe you should worry about doing yours?"

"Yeah you're probably right. And by the way we don't have a finance department. Job's all yours if you want it."

"Do I get a raise?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll pass"

The last thing I could hear as I walked out the door was her sigh. Still, the thought of having our profits dip was concerning, especially now that I knew why Kyu wanted this in the first place. It would be hard to keep all these girls afloat if I was forced to go pennlieness. I walked over to the front where Kyu spent most of her time sitting behind the desk either looking at suspect magazines or browsing even more suspect sites. As soon as I came over she floated up, shooting finger guns at me.

"Yo. Have you heard of futas? This shit sooo hot."

"Right… anyway just talked to Nikki and she thinks it might be time to expand our roster."

"Hm. She's probably right. Those pervs probably aren't gonna be satisfied forever."

I held back the impulse to call her out on her hypocrisy while waiting for her to come up with an idea. The thought at sprung up in my mind a few times over the past month to get another girl to join us but I figured with the way things were going there wasn't much need for an expansion. But a hit to our wallets could very well be the encouragement we needed in order to get a jumpstart.

"So any ideas?"

"A few. Just out of curiosity, how are you with planes?"

I opened my mouth to respond but before I could get a word out the sound of the elevator arriving at our floor cut me off. I Kyu a confused look, thinking back to our schedule. Tiffany had already left for the day and Kyanna was scheduled to come in until tomorrow afternoon. I turned around as the doors opened surprised to see an indian woman standing walking out with her hands clasped together in front of her. Before I could ask her if she got off on the wrong floor I could hear Kyu let out a gasp behind me.

"Um… hello. Can I help you?"

Kyu was already flying up out of her seat, looking over the woman's body with her usual intrusiveness. Meanwhile the woman gave me a short bow before pushing a long black strand of her hair out of her face. She was dressed in a red and purple robe with golden trims on the side. It looked more like she belonged in a monastery than someplace like this.

"Hello! I hope I am not disrupting anything." She looked around the room for a few moments before tilting her head to the side. "This is the huniecam studio, yes?"

I nodded my head still trying to process what was happening. So far we never had anyone actually visit us who wasn't invited, save the occasional housecall from Kathrine. But was really more concerning was the look of panic on Kyu's face as she floated around her.

"Yep that's us."

"Fantastic! I have seen your shows online! They are very impressive."

It took everything in me not to have my mouth falling open in surprise. This woman looked like she would blush at the metion of the word 'sex' and yet now she was telling me she was a fan of our work.

"Thanks? I'm sorry we just don't get many fans here at the studio."

"Why yes I imagine so. Finding this place was quite tricky. In fact, I would never have known it was even here if I didn't recognize one of my pupils."

She smiled as I tried to rack my brain trying to figure out who and what she could be talking about.

"Oh so somebody recommended you this place?"

She nodded quickly while I tried to avoid noticing her breast bouncing up and down at the gesture. Kyu returned to my side, looking eager to chime in but still remaining quiet.

"I suppose you could say that. Kyanna used to be one of my students when I taught yoga at the gym. She told me where I could find you."

"Ah… well any friend of hers is a friend of ours."

Kyu elbowed me in the side as the words left my mouth but luckily the woman didn't seem to notice my flincing.

"That is wonderful to hear. I was hoping that her recommendation would carry a lot of weight."

"Her...recommendation?"

"Yes. For a job. You are still hiring aren't you?"

I shot a look toward Kyu who began to shake her head fervently. But for the moment I couldn't see why. This woman checked off just about all the right boxes we could hope for. Exotic, cute, and with a deceptively nice curves hiding beneath her outfit. And best of all, she had come to us for once. Even still, Kyu had yet to steer us wrong so far even if her plans did lean toward the convoluted.

"Well yes that's true but we're actually just shutting down for today. You're more than welcome to come back another time this week though, we'd love to have you for an interview."

If she was upset by my lie, the woman did a pretty good job of not showing it. Instead she issued another polite bow before extending her hand.

"Thank you for the opportunity."

I accepted her handshake, walking her back to the elevator while taking careful note of Kyu's watchful stare from behind us.

"See you soon I hope."

"Of course. Take care!"

The elevator doors slid shut as I spun back around to face Kyu. Her expression was still a mix of shock and frustration as she shook her head before letting out a groan.

"You wanna tell me who that was or why your flipping out right now?"

"That was Beli. And you know how their is like 2% of the worlds problems that can't be fixed with fucking? She's one of them."

"Wait so you knew her too"

Kyu nodded her head seemingly oblivious to the obviously weird coincidence of her appearance. The city by not be that big, but the odds of these girls just continuing to walk right into us were still ridiculously low.

"Yep. Beli was the poster child for pent up sexual urges, which was a title she apparently passed on to Nikki. Anyway, ever since then she's had her eyes on the prize between guy's thighs."

"So… isn't that like the pot calling the kettle horny? Don't you survive of sex and love?"

"Yes but this is different. I _literally _need sex to survive. Beli is a human which means her addiction to all things rounded and four to ten inches is more dangerous."

I stared back at Kyu trying to follow what she was saying. The very idea that sex wasn't the answer went aginst pretty much everything she had stood for so far.

"You're gonna have to be a bit more clear."

"Look I've been planning on how to fix Beli for a while now. I'm still working on a plan, but for now we'll keep her close by. Do the interview but if she tries anything else… try not to get carried away."

"Okay…"

Kyu took a deep breath after that, straightening out her outfit before floating over toward the door.

"Good. Now, let's go see about getting you your pilots license."


End file.
